Thanatos and Ker (KyuSung)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Dewa Kematian dua jiwa satu tubuh.Buruk & baik. Ketika sosok Buruknya memakan Jiwa dari 12 pemegang elemen(EXO).Ia harus dihukum. Namun, Siapa sangka jika Dewa kematian diberikan sebuah nama –Yesung- oleh manusia bernama Kyuhyun. Berhasilkah Pemegang elemen (EXO) membalaskan dendam kepada Yesung. Petualangan Yesung beserta 4 Guardian hadir disini :) chap 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Thanatos and Ker

Author : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Action, Humor, DC

Pairing : KyuSung

Slight Pair : WonSung, KiSung and HaeSung

Cast :

-Member Super Junior

-Member Boyfriend

-Member EXO

-Member CNBlue

-Member SNSD

-Bertambah sewaktu-waktu

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Sment, Fans ya ^^

Dan, FF ini murni hasil kerja keras Kimmie ngetik~

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

ada Typo atau alur ga jelas harap maklum.

Ga suka sama FF dan Pairing ya, lebih baik langsung OUT deh.

**Summary: **

Dewa Kematian dua jiwa satu tubuh. Buruk & baik. Ketika sosok Buruknya memakan Jiwa dari 12 pemegang elemen(EXO).Ia harus dihukum. Namun, Siapa sangka jika Dewa kematian diberikan sebuah nama –Yesung- oleh manusia bernama Kyuhyun. Berhasilkah Pemegang elemen (EXO) membalaskan dendam kepada Yesung.

Petualangan Yesung beserta 4 Guardian hadir disini :)

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 1

Happy Reading

.

.

**(Negeri Myrtos, xx XX xxxx)**

**Thanatos** dan **Ker** adalah Dewa Kematian. Mereka berdua hidup dalam satu tubuh, dengan wujud yang sama berwajah cantik, manis, kulit yang seputih salju, mata sipit yang indah dan hanya satu yang membedakan mereka yaitu warna rambutnya. **Thanatos** memiliki warna rambut pink soft yang menunjukkan betapa manis dan cantiknya dia karena membawa kematian yang tenang dan damai. Sedangkan, **Ker **akan memiliki rambut merah gelap yang menunjukkan bahwa dia membawa kematian yang kejam dan berdarah. Dan, mereka berdua biasanya akan mucul secara bergantian. Jika, turun kedunia manusia dimana **Thanatos **akan menjadi sosoknya pada matahari terbit dan ketika matahari berganti dengan cahaya bulan. Maka, **Thanatos** akan berubah wujud menjadi **Ker**.

"APA YANG DILAKUKAN SAUDARA MU THANATOS." Terdengar suara murka dari laki-laki besar dan gagah dengan kepala bermahkota. Dia adalah Raja di negeri Myrtos. Myrtos adalah negeri yang berpenghuni malaikat, iblis, dewa, peri dan hewa-hewan suci. Dinegeri ini semua makhluk memiliki tugas masing-masing demi keseimbangan dunia. Baik itu dinegeri Myrtos atau alam semesta.

"Maafkan saudara ku Raja. Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukan itu." Bela pria bertubuh mungil dengan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Meminta maaf dengan segala hormat.

"Tidak bermaksud kata mu, dia memakan jiwa saudara kami Dewa Healing Lay" Ucap seseorang dengan kesal, tubuhnya yang sedang ditahan oleh keempat temannya menunjukkan betapa marah dirinya. Ketika jiwa temannya telah dimakan oleh Thanatos. Memakan jiwa sesama dewa sangat dilarang di negeri ini. Karena, secara langsung akan memiliki kekuataan dari dewa yang telah dimakan jiwanya.

"Thanatos, kau tahu hukumannya bukan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghukum mu. Karena, dirimu yang satu tidaklah salah." Sang Raja turun dari singgahsananya, menghampiri dewa kematian yang berada dihadapannya.

"Raja...Dia harus dihukum! Karena bisa saja dia akan memakan jiwa dari teman kita yang lainnya. Dan, jika itu terjadi kita dan dunia manusia dibawah sana akan hancur."

"Dewa Droplet Suho, hahaha...Jadi, kau ingin balas dendam karena kekasih mu ku makan, eum?." **DHEG**...Kali ini semua dewa yang berada di ruangan terkaget, saat melihat wujud dari dewa kematian yang rambutnya kini berwarna merah gelap. Mereka semua tahu siapa yang sedang mereka lihat itu. Begitu juga dengan Suho, dewa pengendali air itu. Dia tahu betul siapa Dewa didepannya. Dewa yang sudah memakan jiwa kekasihnya sang Dewa pemulihan Healling.

"KER! AKHIRNYA KAU MUNCUL JUGA." Geram Suho pada sosok didepannya. Lihatlah wajah Ker saat ini, dia sedang tersenyum meremehkan. Matanya tidak menangkap ketakutan sama sekali.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa muncul sesuka hatiku. Karena, tubuh ini adalah tubuh ku juga." Dengan nada santai Ker menatap mata Suho yang sedang berkilat kemarahan.

**ZING**...rambut itu secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna pink soft kembali.

"Ker...Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu." Ucap dewa kematian yang sudah merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi Dewa Thanatos.

"Maafkan saudara ku, Dewa Droplet Suho." Dengan selembut mungkin, dewa Thanatos meminta maaf. Tapi, permintaan maaf itu tidak digubris oleh Suho. Dia benar-benar marah. Siapa yang tidak marah jiwa kekasih tercinta mu dimakan.

"BAIKLAH! DIAM SEMUAA..." kali ini Raja berteriak keras, agar semua orang yang berada di ruangan tenang.

"Dewa Kematian, karna saudara mu sudah melanggar hukum negeri kita. Maka kau akan ku kurung didalam kristal Es dan akan dikirim ke dunia manusia selama 1000 tahun. Renungkanlah baik-baik kesalahan mu itu." Dewa kematian yang sekarang berwujud Thanatos hanya mengganguk tenang. Thanatos yang memang kepribadiannya yang baik, menerima hukuman itu dengan lapang dada. Berbeda denga Ker yang berada di dalam tubuh Thanatos, dia menggeram marah.

'Diamlah Ker, terima perbuatan mu itu.' Batin Thanatos berbicara pada Ker didalam tubuhnya.

**TRING~...**seketika dari telapak tangan sang Raja keluar secercah cahaya yang menuju tubuh Dewa Kematian, cahaya putih itu menggelilingin tubuh Dewa Kematian. Dewa Thanatos yang merasa tubuhnya sudah dililit oleh cahaya bersiap-siap.

.

.

**(Kutub Utara , 14 April 1914) **

Benua yang terletak paling utara di ujung dunia ini. Memiliki iklim yang sangat dingin karena suhunya yang dibawah rata-rata, membuat benua ini tidak banyak ditinggali sebagai rumah. Sejauh mata memandang hanya akan terlihat hamparan warna putih karena salju dan laut yang sudah dipastikan jika manusia biasa menyelam akan langsung menjadi batu es. Tapi, tak jarang orang-orang datang ke sini hanya untuk melakukan riset ilmiah seperti sekelompok orang di depan kita.

"Hati-hati menggalinya, jika kalian salah sedikit kita akan mati." Perintah laki-laki yang usianya kini sudah menginjak 60tahun, walaupun hawa dingin yang begitu terasa sangatlah menusuk kulit yang sudah tertutup oleh jaket yang entah berapa lapis ia gunakan. Matanya tetap fokus mengawasi teamnya yang sedang mengebor tebalnya salju yang mereka injak.

"Baik Professor Cho." Balas mereka serempak dengan menggebor lapisan es sangat hati-hati dan tidak buru-buru, mereka tahu betul. Jika ada kesalahan kecil maka akan terjadi retakan yang membuat lapisan es di bawah kaki mereka akan terbelah dan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Cho Kwangmin, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Seorang professor yang karya ilmiahnya selalu membuat dunia tercenga akan temuannya. Sebut saja beberapa temuannya Fosil dinosourus miliknya Pteranodon, Segnosaurus, Gorgosaurus , Platesaurus dan beberapa Artefak seperti Mata Horus, Ankh, dan Anubis. Kali ini perjalanan team Professor Cho sedang mencari fosil hewan purba yang hidup di kawasan es ini.

**Krek...Krekk...**terdengar beberapa retakan, Professor Cho yang melihat langsung menyuruh teamnya untuk menghindar dan beberapa detik, kemudian tanah yang tadi digali langsung runtuh kebawah dan membuat lubang yang sangat dalam. Perlahan Professor mendekati lubang tersebut untuk melihat kebawah, diambilnya koin dari saku celananya dan melemparnya kedalam lubang itu.

"Sepertinya tidak dalam, siapkan alat-alat. Aku ingin turun kebawah." Mendengar komandan Professor Cho, segera mungkin team menyiapkan peralatan untuk Professor turun kebawah Goa.

"Minwoo dan Donghyun ikut aku kebawah."

"Baik Professor." Kini Professor Cho beserta Minwoo dan Donghyun turun perlahan ke lubang. Dengan bermodal lentera lampu minyak mereka menerangi dinding-dinding dan ternyata ini adalah Goa dibawah tanah. Professor Cho yang berjalan paling depan memimpin Minwoo dan Donghyun berjalan masuk kedalam lorong Goa, sudah hampir 20menit mereka berjalan. Tapi, mereka bertiga tidak menemukan apapun didalam Goa ini, hanya ada dinding dan bebatuan saja.

"Professor jalan mana yang kita ambil ?." Tanya Donghyun yang melihat ada dua buah jalan kiri dan kanan didepan mereka. Sejenak Professor berfikir untuk memutuskan jalan mana yang akan mereka ambil.

**TES...**

**TES...**

**TES...**

"Apa kalian mendengar ? Itu suara seperti tetesan air." Ucap Minwoo sambil menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Jika dalam Goa ini ada sumber air. Maka tidak jauh dari sana pasti ada kehidupan." Sambung Donghyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Professor.

"Dari mana asalnya Minwoo ?."

"Sebelah kanan Professor." Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Professor berjalan kearah kanan, ia yakin jalan yang ia ambil tidak akan salah. Mengingat betapa hebatnya kemampuan Minwoo dan Donghyun. Inilah kesuksesan Professor Cho yaitu memiliki team yang sangat hebat dalam menganalisa ditambah kelebihan dari masing-masing teamnya.

"A-apa ini ? Rumput dan Bunga." Kaget Minwoo saat melihat jalan yang baru saja mereka telusuri terdapat rumput hijau yang menghampar dan bunga yang tumbuh segar.

"Seharusnya mereka tidak tumbuh. Mengingat diatas suhunya sangat dingin dan tanah dari kita masuk juga kebayakan batu dan tanahnya kering." Donghyun tidak mengerti, bunga yang saat ini dia pegang seharusnya tidak tumbuh. Mengingat tidak ada celah satu pun sinar matahari dapat masuk. Kalau pun ada pasti hanya lumut yang tumbuh karena lembab.

"Kalian..." Mendengar suara Professor Cho, membuat Minwoo dan Donghyun menatap Professor dengan bingung. Bingung kenapa Professor melepaskan jaket tebalnya satu persatu dan kini hanya memakai kemeja kerjanya saja.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa bahwa disini hangat. Tidak ada rasa dingin sama sekali." **DHEG**...seketika mereka berdua baru sadar. Benar, yang dikatakan Professor Cho. Suhu udara disini stabil dan hangat.

"Jadi begitu, karena udara disini hangat. Tanaman bisa tumbuh, benarkan Donghyun." Tanya Minwoo yang sedang menulis di note kecilnya. Tumbuhan apa saja yang ada di dalam Goa ini akan ia tulis dengan lengkap.

"Tidak. Ini aneh...Coba kau lihat tanaman apa saja yang tumbuh disini. Tidak mungkin mereka semua tumbuh dalam satu area." Bantah Donghyun merasa ada yang jangal disini.

"Kau benar Donghyun. Pisang, Apel, Nanas, Jambu, Mangga, Anggur, Strawberry, Kelapa dan juga Mawar, Tulip, Melati. Mereka tumbuh dalam kawasan area ini. Kau tahu kan setiap tanaman itu tumbuh dikondisi tanah yang berbeda." Donghyun yang mendengar penjelasan Professor hanya mengganguk setuju.

"Loh...Kemana Minwoo ?." Tanya Professor saat melihat kebelakang, hanya ada sosok Donghyun sendiri.

"Aish...dia itu selalu saja se'enaknya sendiri." Akhirnya, Donghyun dan Professor Cho mencari Minwoo. Mungkin Minwoo sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam Goa untuk mencatat temuan-temuan mereka.

"PROOO-PROFESSORR! DONGHYUUUN!." Mendengar teriakan Minwoo, Professor Cho dan Donghyun langsung berlari dan menemukan Minwoo sedang tertuduk dengan badan bergetar.

"Yak! Ada apa ?."

"I-itu...diii-disana...diii-diatas" Dengan nada bergetar dan terbata-bata Minwoo berusaha mengucapkan kalimat. Minwoo bukannya takut akan bentakan Donghyun tadi. Tapi, dirinya Shock melihat sesuatu yang kini telah ia tunjuk dengan jarinya. Professor Cho dan Donghyun yang semula tidak mengerti langsung mendekat kearah Minwoo dan...

"Aaa-apa ini ?." Kaget Donghyun saat melihat sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh analisa nalar manusia atau teori apapun.

"Apakah dia ma-manusia." Tanya Professor Cho yang juga sama kagetnya dengan Minwoo dan Donghyun.

**TES...**

**TES...**

**T****ES...**Sudah 20menit berlalu, dan mereka bertiga hanya bisa menatap kagum 'sosok itu' yang berada didepannya.

"Jadi, tetesan air itu berasal dari dirinya." Kali ini Donghyun yang sedang melihat 'sosok itu' dengan jalan mengelilinginnya.

"Sangat Cantik." Kagum Minwoo saat melihat dari dekat 'sosok itu' begitu indah dan sangat berkilau.

"Kita akan menelitinya. Jangan biarkan siapapun tahu, kecuali team kita. Mengerti!." Perintah Professor mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Sejak saat itu Professor Cho memutuskan untuk tidak menerima pekerjaan mencari fosil atau artefak lagi. Dirinya dan Team fokus pada apa yang telah mereka temukan. Dengan hati-hati dan secara diam-diam, Professor beserta teamnya membawa 'sosok itu' ke tempat laboratorium Professor Cho yang berada di Korea Selatan. Disana lebih mudah meneliti 'sosok itu' dengan peralatan yang lebih komplit ketimbang di area Kutub. Mereka tidak mau mati membeku karena tinggal disana lama-lama. Professor Cho yang wafat pada usia 85tahun akhirnya menyerahkan anaknya untuk melanjutkan penelitiannya. Begitu seterusnya generasi demi generasi keluarga Cho lakukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi demi meneliti 'sosok itu'.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 1

.

.

**(Seoul, Korea Selatan. 24 November 1995)**

Rumah besar dan mewah. Itulah rumah kediaman keluarga Cho. Berkat leluhurnya yang jenius yang sudah banyak memberikan dunia pengetahuan melalui buku-buku karya ilmiahnya. Ditambah dengan bisnis perusahaan yang akhir-akhir ini juga tidak kalah memberikan kontribusi dalam perekenomian keluarganya.

**BRAAKK**...terdengar suara meja digebrak dari arah ruangan kerja kediaman Cho.

"Ayolah Ayah...aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu ku untuk meneliti makhluk tidak jelas itu." Dengan emosi yang tidak tertahan, sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah tampan sedang melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil menatap lelaki yang usianya kini mungkin sudah menginjak 63tahun. Tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat sesosok dua wanita, satu wanita yang berusia 58tahun yang sedang memeluk wanita muda yang usianya baru 25tahun dengan perut membesar.

"Cho Hanggeng, Jaga ucapanmu saat bericara dengan Ayah mu."

"Tapi, Ibu...aku ingin hidup bahagia dengan istri dan anak ku yang akan lahir nanti. Aku tidak mau mengurus 'Makhluk itu' aku ingin jadi pengusahaan dan mewariskannya pada anak ku kelak. Itu lebih berguna dari pada meneliti 'Makhluk itu'." **Hening**, itulah yang terjadi saat ini, ucapan Hanggeng membuat Seohyun selaku nyonya Cho disana bungkam. Ucapan putranya itu benar, selama ini dirinya juga merasa apa yang dilakukan Yonghwa suami sekaligus Ayah dari Hanggeng itu sia-sia. Selama bertahun-tahun, tidak ada hasil dari penelitian itu. Mungkin dengan menyebut 'Menjaga makhluk itu' baru benar.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau meneruskan amanah dari leluhur kita, eum ?." Tanya Younghwa dengan menatap serius Hanggeng. Dengan cepat Hanggeng langsung berdiri dan meraih pergelangan tangan istrinya.

"Chullie...apapun yang terjadi kau akan ikut dengan ku kan."

"Tentu saja Honey." Dengan senyum manisnya, istri tercinta Hanggeng membalas pertanyaanya. Hanggeng berjalan mendekati pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. dirinya sudah muak dengan amanah leluhurnya tentang 'Sosok itu'.

"Hanggeng...Mau kau bawa kemana Heechul dan cucuku." Mendengar ucapan Seohyun, Hanggeng langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan badan, menatap sosok Ibu yang Hanggeng yakini sedang menahan air matanya.

"Maaf Ibu, aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku akan pergi dan tinggal di Nohwon." Dengan meninggalkan Seohyun yang nangis terisak, Hanggeng meninggalkan ruangan itu. ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar hidupnya normal dan lebih baik untuk anaknya kelak. Hidup dengan bekerja sehari-hari dikantor mencari nafkah, membaca koran, minum kopi, bertemu dengan banyak orang, berbisnis, berjalan-jalan dengan keluarga. Bukan seperti Yonghwa sang Ayah, yang setiap waktu berada di Laboratorium, membaca dokumen dengan tulisan rumit, bahkan tidurpun kadang di Laboratorium. Membuat Ibunya sering sekali menangis tiap malam jika Hanggeng tidak sengaja terbangun. Ditambah, Ayahnya tidak pernah mengajak Hanggeng untuk bermain seperti layaknya Ayah dan anak kebayakan. Hanggeng tidak mau anaknya mengalami hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Anaknya harus hidup dengan baik.

"Honey...apa tidak apa-apa ?." Mendengar pertanyaan istrinya, membuat Hanggeng yang sedang menggemudi. Jadi, menghentikan laju mobil dan meminggirkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan. Sejujurnya dalam hati ia sangat sedih. Sedih karena harus meninggalkan Ibunya dirumah. Pasti Ibunya akan sangat kesepian. Karena, sudah jelaskan Ibunya akan diabaikan oleh Ayahnya.

"Cho Heechul..." Hanggeng sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, direngkuhnya tubuh istri tercintanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Di usapnya perut Heechul yang membesar dengan lembut. Didalam sana, terdapat penerus keluarga Cho.

"Aku benci dengan 'Makhluk itu' karena dia telah merenggut waktu dan perhatian Ayah ku."

"Honey... Aku tidak suka tatapan mu." Ucap Heechul dengan nada manja saat melihat tatapan Hanggeng yang memancarkan kilatan kemarahan dan kebenciaan yang sangat mendalam.

"Hehehe...Maaf sayang, mulai sekarang kita akan hidup bahagia."

.

.

**(Nohwon, Korea Selatan. 18 September 2001)**

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Langkah demi langkah wanita paruh bawah ini berjalan dengan anggunnya masuk kedalam lobby, walaupun usianya kini sudah berusia 63tahun. Tapi, kharisma keanggunannya masih terpancar.

"Maaf...lantai berapa keluarga Cho Hanggeng tempati." Dengan sopan wanita ini bertanya kepada pelayan penerima tamu yang berada di lobby apertement mewah kawasan Nohwon.

"Tuan Cho, dengan siapa saya bicara ?."

"Aku Ibunya."

"Aah...Kalau begitu silakan ke lantai 4 lalu belok ke kiri."

"Terima kasih."

Yah..dia adalah Cho Seohyun, hari ini Seohyun akan mengunjungi Hanggeng. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Seohyun berkunjung kerumah Hanggeng yang berada di Nohwon. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Yonghwa.

**TING...**

**TONG...**

**TING...**

**TONG...**

"Momy...ada tamu." Ucap lelaki mungil dengan fokus pada permainan playstationnya. Matanya fokus pada layar TV dan tangan-tangan mungilnya bergerak lincah di stick gamenya.

"Kalau begitu buka pintunya, Momy sedang sibuk membuatkan makan siang." Terdengar balasan dari arah dapur, membuat lelaki mungil yang sedang asik main hanya mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa menghilangkan konsetrasinya.

"Malas...Dady buka pintunya." Kali ini menyuruh sang Ayah, yang biasanya sang Ayah akan selalu menuruti perintah dirinya tanpa banyak komentar.

"Yak! Dady mu sedang mandi bocah nakal. Cepat buka pintunya atau kau tidak dapat jatah makan Cho Kyuhyun!." Bukannya mendapatkan balasan dari sang Ayah, malah sang Ibu yang yang membalas. Sungguh malas dirinya jika sudah berurusan dengan Ibunya yang super galak itu.

"Baaaiikkkk." Dengan pasrah, kaki-kaki mungil Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu, wajah datar dan tidak ber-ekspresi itulah yang akan dia tampilkan pada seseorang yang akan bertamu kerumahnya.

**CEKLEEKKK**...pintu terbuka, dilihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Kyuhyun bingung, siapa wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau siapa ?."

"Apa kau putra Cho Hanggeng ?." Mendengar nama sang Ayah disebut, membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Apa Ibu mu bernama Cho Heechul ?." Kali ini Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Kenapa wanita ini bisa tahu nama Ibunya juga.

"Dan, apa nama mu Cho Kyuhyun ?." **DHEG**...okeh, sekarang Kyuhyun jadi takut pada wanita di depannya. Kyuhyun memundurkan langkah kakinya saat wanita didepannya menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap rambur coklat hazelt Kyuhyun.

"Huweeee...Mooomy, Moooomy." Dengan berlari takut Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan wanita yang ia tidak kenal sedang terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun.

**DUAAGH**...Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat langsung menabrak Hanggeng sang Ayah yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Yak! Dady...kalau jalan pakai mata." Omel Kyuhyun sambil menggusap pantatnya yang terkena lantai.

"Apa ? Jalan ko pakai mata. Itu gimana caranya ? kalau jalan pakai kaki dong." Kali ini sang Ayah membela diri dengan bercanda, dibantunya Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan membantu menepuk-nepuk pantat sang anak agar sakitnya hilang.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyu dan siapa yang datang tadi ?." Tanya Heechul yang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sepanci soup yang baru matang.

"Akh...itu di-.."

"Ibuu." Ucap Hanggeng memotong perkataan Kyuhyun saat melihat sesosok wanita masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan membawa paper bag yang besar. Kyuhyun yang melihat langsung berlari kearah belakang Hanggeng. Sedangkan, Heechul yang melihat siapa yang masuk, langsung memeluknya erat.

**TING...**

**TING...**

**TING...**terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang bertabrakan dengan piring.

"Kyunnie, makannya jangan berisik."

"Yaa...Sooorryy~ ."

Kini, Seohyun, Heechul, Hanggeng dan juga Kyuhyun sedang makan siang bersama. Ternyata Kyuhyun baru tahu, bahwa dirinya memiliki nenek. Dan, yang tadi datang adalah neneknya. Kyuhyun sempat mengira bahwa Seohyun adalah orang jahat yang mau menculik dirinya.

"Kenapa kakek tidak ikut ?." Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat Hanggeng, Heechul dan Seohyun yang sedang asik mengobrol langsung terdiam.

"Apa Kyu mau bertemu dengan kakek ? Kalau mau akan nenek jemput akhir pekan nanti." Tanya Seohyun dengan menggelus rambut cucu satu-satunya keluarga Cho itu. Kyuhyun yang sedang makan, menghentikan aktivitas menyendok nasinya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Momy...Bolehkah Kyu menginap dirumah nenek dan kakek akhir pekan nanti." Tanya si Cho munggil pada Hanggeng dan Heechul sambil menggengam kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa sambil beraegyo, berharap kedua orangtuanya mengizinkan dirinya.

"Tidak Kyu. Selesaikan makan mu lalu belajar." Tegas dan terdengar dingin balasan dari Hanggeng untuk anaknya. Membuat Heechul yang berada disamping Hanggeng langsung menatap tajam suaminya itu. 'Bagaimana bisa dia berkata kejam kepada anaknya.' Batin Heechul sambil mendeathglear Hanggeng.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin Kyuhyun main kerumah pasti menyenangkan. Dirumah sangat sepi." Heechul yang mendengar ucapan ibu mertuanya merasa tidak enak hati.

"I-ibu...bukan be-"

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya, Kyu permisi ke kamar." Kyuhyun yang sengaja memotong perkataan Heechul, langsung menggeser bangku dan jalan masuk menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

'Aish...Hanggeng kau membuat Ibu dan Kyuhyun sedih.' Batin Heechul melihat arah tangga yang sedang dinaiki Kyuhyun dan wajah sedih Ibu mertuanya secara bergantian. Sedangkan, Hanggeng dia masih tetap makan dengan tenang. Walaupun didalam hati dia terus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' untuk Ibu dan anak tercintanya.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 1

.

.

"Honey...Kyu tidak mau keluar kamar sejak siang tadi." **PUK**...Hanggeng yang mendengar penuturan istrinya langsung menutup buku bacaannya. Melihat sang istri sedang bersandar di ambang pintu sambil menatap dirinya.

"Hanggeng, ayolah...izinkan saja Kyu pergi, dia kan hanya menginap satu malam saja. Lagipula, kasian Ibu. Apa kau tadi tidak melihat wajah Ibu yang sangat bahagia sekali ketika mengajak Kyuhyun." Kali ini Heechul menghampiri suaminya, memijit kedua bahu suaminya berharap apa yang ia katakan dan ia lakukan sekarang bisa meluluhkan hati Hanggeng.

"Baiklah..aku akan mengizinkan Kyuhyun, kau senang Cho Heechul." Tanya Hanggeng dengan senyum jahilnya. Heechul yang merasa menang, hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

"Ini baru suami ku."

.

.

**(Seoul, Korea Selatan. 23 September 2001)**

"Woooahhh...Rumah nenek dan kakek besar sekali." Takjub Kyuhyun saat memasuki gerbang kediaman keluarga Cho. Betapa hebatnya rumah yang kini sedang ia tatap. Halaman yang terhampar luas di sisi kanan dan kiri, tiang-tiang besar yang tedapat di depan rumahnya seakan menunjukkan betapa kokohnya tiang itu untuk menyanggah rumah ini.

"Mulai sekarang rumah ini jadi milik Kyuhyun."

" Benarkah ? Terima kasih nenek~." Dengan gemes, Seohyun memeluk cucunya ini. dirinya sangat senang ketika lima hari lalu Hanggeng menelfon dirinya untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dan mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk menginap untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Hanggeng tidak mau Kyuhyun sering bertemu dengan Kakeknya, itu akan membuat Kakeknya pasti akan mengambil Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya semalam, itu bisa membuat Seohyun merasa bahagia berkali-kali lipat. Mengingat sudah berapa lama dirinya merasa kesepian setelah ditinggal Hanggeng untuk berkeluarga.

**CEKLEEEKKK...**pintu terbuka lebar, menampilkan pemandangan yang membuat Kyuhyun kecil lagi-lagi takjub. Didalam rumah terdapat berbagai kerangka-kerangka binatang yang langka berukuran dari yang kecil, medium hingga yang besar, patung, artefak dan jangan lupakan lukisan kuno yang terpajang. Bahkan, lemari disini berisi kristal dan perhiasan zaman dulu.

"Woaah..." Hanya kata itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan bagaimana dia terkagum akan apa yang ia lihat. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa untuk benda-benda dirumah ini.

"Apa kau menyukainya." Terdengar suara seseorang, Kyuhyun yang mendengar langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah tangga dimana lelaki paruh baya dengan jas lab sedang turun sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi.

"Dia adalah kakek mu, Cho Yonghwa." Ucap Seohyun sambil menempuk punggung Kyuhyun untuk mendekati Yonghwa. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung berlari dan menunggu kakeknya itu untuk turun.

"Jadi, kau Cho Kyuhyun." Tanya Yonghwa yang sudah berada didepan Kyuhyun. Dengan, cepat Kyuhyun membungkuk-kan badannya 90 derajat untuk memberi salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bagiamana menurut mu benda-benda disini Kyu ?."

"INI SANGAT KEREEENNN KAKEK!." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan berteriak senang, karena dirinya benar-benar tidak percaya. Bahwa dia mempunyai Kakek yang sangat hebat. Mengumpulkan benda-benda bersejarah namun berharga, terdengar seperti seorang perompak yang suka Kyuhyun baca.

'Jika, aku ceritakan pada teman-teman ku disekolah. Mereka semua pasti akan takjub.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil bersmirk, saat Kyuhyun nanti masuk sekolah lagi akan ada hal yang bisa ia pamerkan kepada teman-temannya.

"Ini semua tidak ada apa-apanya. Karna, kakek mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih...lebih indah dari benda apapun didunia ini." Mendengar perkataan sang Kakek, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit agak bingung. Benda apa yang lebih indah dari pada perhiasan, berlian dan permata.

"Benarkah ? Apa itu ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran.

"Itu adal-."

"Yak! Yonghwa...Jangan!." Teriak Seohyun yang tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatap Neneknya yang wajahnya entah kenapa seperti sedang mengatakan 'Kumohon jangan lakukan pada Kyuhyun.' Begitulah. Tapi, bukan Kyuhyun namanya keturunan dari silsilah manusia jenius, jika dirinya tidak bisa menangkap keanehan di situasi ini.

'Mata nenek Seohyun...kenapa terlihat sangat tidak suka tadi ketika Kakek Yonghwa ingin mengatakan ' sesuatu yang lebih indah'. Aish...aku jadi penasaran kan!.' Batin Kyuhyun yang mengamuk, karena rasa penasarannya. Dilihatnya sang Kakek yang sedang cuek dan santai sambil meneruskan meminum kopinya dengan berjalan menuju kearah belakang rumah dan terus berjalan sampai Yonghwa berhenti di sebuah bangunan kecil dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ayo Kyu..Nenek antar kekamar mu."

"Akh...Baik nek." Digandengnya tangan Seohyun dengan erat, tapi mata Kyuhyun masih terus menatap bangunan kecil yang Kakeknya tadi masuki. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat penasaran ada apa dibangunan kecil itu dan untuk apa kakeknya masuk. Dan, lagi Kakeknya tadi memakai jas Lab. Kalau itu adalah sebuah laboratorium, sangat tidak mungkin. Mengingat sebuah laboratorium haruslah luas.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 1

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki yang turun dari anak tangga terdengar sangat pelan. Mata yang terus mengawasi pergerakan dari orang-orang yang berada di rumah ini.

"Sepertinya nenek sudah dikamar. Baiklah" Dengan hati-hati tangan kecilnya menggeser jendela yang sekaligus sebagai pintu untuk keluar menuju halaman belakang. Dan, saat dirinya berhasil keluar. Kaki-kaki kecilnya langsung berlari.

"Hosh...Hosh...Akhirnya sampai." Dengan nafas sedikit ter-enggah, ditatapnya bangunan kecil yang kini sudah berada di depannya. Pintu yang biasa saja dan bangunan yang juga biasa saja, pikir Kyuhyun. Malah terlihat seperti sebuah gudang tua.

**CEKLEEKK**...dibukanya knop pintu itu dengan hati-hati dan pelan. Memajukan kepalanya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan didalam.

"Apa ini ?." kaget Kyuhyun saat memasuki ruangan, tidak ada apa-apa disini. Catat. Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Disni hanya bangunan tanpa isi, dinding yang polos dan lantai yang terbuat dari lempengan besi. Ukuran ruangan juga terbilang sempit ditambah tidak ada pencahayaan, hanya ada sinar bulan yang masuk dari lubang ventilasi bangunan.

"Kenapa Kakek kesini ? Apa yang ia lakukan diruangan yang polos seperti ini. Aah...ternyata kakek ku itu aneh." Cho munggil mempoutkan bibirnya, Karena kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi, tangan mungilnya kini iseng meraba-raba dinding, merasakan sesuatu seperti sebuah tonjolan di dinding Kyuhyun langsung meilhat ke dinding yang menjadi fokusnya 'Sebuah tombol. Apa yang terjadi jika aku tekannya.' Batin Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. **CLIK.**

"HUAAAAAAA..." Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat lantai dibawahnya terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun jatuh kebawah dan...

"Wooaahh...Perosotan! Yeaayy." Senang Kyuhyun ternyata dirinya jatuh dan merosot seperti sedang turun dari perosotan. Berkelok-kelok turun kebawah hinga pada akhirnya...

**DUAGHH...**

"Aish...pantat kuuu." Eluh Kyuhyun saat mendarat tadi pantatnya langsung terkena lantai yang berubin. Sesaat dirinya medongakkan kepalanya keatas, Kyuhyun langsung tercenga kaget. Didepan matanya kini banyak botol-botol tabung, selang panjang yang saling menghubungka antar tabung dengan isi cairan yang berwarna-warni, komputer yang sangat besar, dan peralatan-peralatan yang ia sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat kecuali di film sains.

"Hebat...ternyata Kakek mempunyai Laboratorium rahasia. Woaah..." Dengan mata berbinar, Kyuhyun menelusuri setiap bagian Laboratorium itu, berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga ia menemukan sebuah kaca super duper besar, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengetahui isinya. Karena, kaca itu di tutupi oleh lempengan besi didalamnya.

"Kira-kira apa isinya ya ?." Penasaran Kyuhyun terhadap tabung didepannya.

"Bagaimana cara membukanya, begitu banyak tombol disini." Eluh Kyuhyun saat melihat begitu banyak tombol disisi tabung depannya. Tapi, sebuah tombol menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Tombol merah mencolok dengan tulisan 'OPEN'.

**CLIK...**

**TENG, SYUUUUT...**

Setelah Kyuhyun mengklik tombol itu, perlahan lempengan besi yang menutupi, terangkat untuk naik. Sangat pelan dan Kyuhyun sangat sabar menunggu, dari bawah terlihat sebuah air lalu tetesan-tetesan air, naik lagi sepasang jemari kaki terlihat...naik lagi Kyuhyun dapat melihat sebuah kaki langsing dan jenjang.

**GLEG**...Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, Kyuhyun takut apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar. Bahwa Kakeknya jangan-jangan menyimpan mayat. Mesin lempeng itu terus naik...kini menampilkan sebuah kain hitam sepinggang yang Kyuhyun yakini itu adalah sebuah celana. Naik lagi, hingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat sebuah body dengan pakaian berwarna hijau muda dan putih, yang menutupi badannya dan hanya bagian dadanya saja yang terlihat dan kedua jemari mungil itu sedang menautkan jemarinya sehingga terlihat seperti sedang berdoa. Dan, **TENG**...terdengar sebuah suara yang menandakan bahwa kini lempengan besi terangkat Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas apa yang berada di tabung itu.

"Caaa-Cantiknya." Akhirnya kata itu yang lolos dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun, saat dirinya melihat wajah pemilik tubuh yang baru ia lihat. Yah...Kyuhyun melihat 'Sosok itu' atau Hanggeng bilang 'Makhluk tidak jelas' kulit yang putih seputih dan sebersih salju. Wajah yang ramping, hidung yang mancung, telinga yang sedikit runcing, rambut pink yang bermahkotakan ranting dan dedaunan itu. sangat sempurna.

"Apakah dia Tinkerbell sang peri Hutan." Celoteh Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun benar-benar terpesona dengan sosok didepannya ini.

"Bukan, dia adalah sosok yang kami jaga selama turun temurun dikeluarga Cho."

"Ka-kakek ?." Betapa Kagetnya Kyuhyun saat melihat Kakeknya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Yonghwa tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun terlihat ketakutan. Kyuhyun takut dirinya dimarahi oleh sang Kakek.

"Tenanglah jangan takut, kakek tidak akan memarahi mu." Mendengar perkataan sang Kakek, Kyuhyun mulai mendekat dan Yonghwa menggangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, memangku di atas kedua pahanya.

"Dia sangat cantik kan Kyu."

"Sangat, tapi kenapa tadi kakek bilang menjaganya ? Memangnya dia ini apa ?."

"Dia bukan seperti kita, bertahun-tahun keluarga Cho meneliti. Dan, kami sepakat mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ELF. Karna, dia cantik seperti peri, kami sampai sekarang tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa di bumi ini dan terkurung di dalam bongkahan es itu."

"Kenapa tidak dicairkan saja es-nya, mudahkan." Yonghwa yang mendengar solusi dari Kyuhyun hanya dapat tertawa. Yah...dulu Yonghwa sempat berpikir seperti Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, es itu tidak bisa mencair Kyu. Dan, apa kau tau tetesan dari es itu yang tepat mengalir di bawah kakinya bisa menyembuhkan orang yang sakit. Makanya kami harus menjaganya agar tidak jatuh ketangan orang yang salah."

"Lalu, siapa namanya Kakek ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih betah melihat 'sosok itu' didepan matanya.

"Nama ? dia tidak punya nama." Sejak dulu ditemukan sampai sekarang, 'sosok itu' tidak punya nama.

"Apa ? lalu Kakek memanggilnya apa kalau begitu. Kasian kan jika tidak punya nama." Yonghwa yang mendengar langsung terkaget, selama ini Yonghwa tidak memperdulikan hal sekecil itu. Nama ? itu terdengar simpel dan sederhana, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun bisa memikirkan hal itu.

Kyuhyun turun dari pangkuan Yonghwa, didekatkannya wajah ke kaca yang berisi 'sosok itu' menempelkan wajahnya kekaca dengan mata terus menatap.

"Bagiamana jika namanya Yesung. Aku suka dengan nama itu, Cantik seperti dirinya. Tapi..." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya, kini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat agak sendu. Yonghwa yang melihat langsung berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan cucunya ini.

"Tapi apa Kyu ?."

"Mata itu, kenapa kedua matanya tidak terbuka. Apa dia tertidur ?."

"Begitulah."

"Pasti matamu sangat Indah ya Yesung, sayang sekali, Kyu ingin sekali melihatnya." Yonghwa yang melihat raut sedih Kyuhyun langsung mengusap rambut cucunya dengan gemes. Akhirnya Yonghwa pun menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk naik, karena Seohyun sedang mencari-cari Kyuhyun. Dan, Yonghwa tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan ke Laboratorium ini. karena, dari awal bertemu Yonghwa bisa melihat bagaimana rasa penasaran itu meluap dengan hebatnya.

Setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun kembali kedalam rumah, Yonghwa menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kyu, ini permen untuk mu." Yonghwa memberikan sebuah permen untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan permen langsung membukanya dan memakan permen itu sekali lahap. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa.

"Akh...Sakit, kepala Kyuu...Akkkhh."

**BRUUUKK...**Kyuhyun jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya dihadapan Yonghwa. Yonghwa hanya bisa menatap dan tersenyum kepada cucunya ini. di gendongnya tubuh Kyuhyun dan Yonghwa masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Merebahkan tubuh itu dikasur dan menselimuti tubuh mungilnya.

"Maafkan Kakek Kyu, Kakek harus menghapus ingatan mu. Kakek tidak mau membuat Ayah mu lebih membenci Kakek. karena, kau mengetahui 'sosok itu' benar yang dikatakan Ayahmu. Hiduplah dengan baik cucu ku. Kakek menyayangi mu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yonghwa mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Dan, saat berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menemukan Seohyun sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Yonghwa yang melihat hanya dapat tersenyum kearah Seohyun.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun tidak akan mengingat kejadian malam ini. Tidurlah sudah larut malam." Setelah Yonghwa menghilang dari pandangan Seohyun, Seohyun jatuh tertunduk menangis. Dirinya menangis karena, ia sangat senang atas perlakuan Yonghwa. Yonghwa yang sebelum meninggalkan Seohyun, mencium keningnya dengan hangat. Sangat hangat.

"Yesung...apa kau suka dengan nama mu itu ? Nama yang diberikan Kyuhyun, cucu ku untuk mu."

"..."

Yonghwa yang tidak mendapatkan respon hanya tersenyum lembut. Yonghwa tahu 'sosok itu' tidak bisa membalas ucapannya. Tapi, entah kenapa Yonghwa yakin 'sosok itu' tidaklah tuli. Yonghwa yakin 'sosok itu' dapat mendengarnya. Dan, benar apa yang Yonghwa yakini, 'sosok itu' memang bisa mendengar. Karna, tanpa Yonghwa ketahui 'sosok itu' mengatakan

_"Yesung...Aku suka nama itu." _dengan suara sangat indah dan tidak ada satupun orang yang mendengarnya.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 1

.

.

**(Nohwon, Korea Selatan. 04 Januari 2014)**

"Kyu...Ayo bangun, kau harus sekolah." Heechul menggucang-guncangkan anak semata wayangnya. Anak manis dan menggemaskan. Ah...Tidak, sekarang anaknya berusia 18 tahun, tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang sangat tampan, tinggi badan yang 180cm, otak Jenius dan mudah bergaul.

"Emmh...Malas." Balas Kyuhyun dengan suara serak orang bangun tidur.

"Yak! Cepat bangun anak nakal." **Duagh..Brak...**Hecchul dengan sengaja menarik selimut Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, membuat orang yang berada didalam selimut ikut terseret dan jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Aish...Moomy, lembutlah sedikit pada anak mu ini. Dasar nenek sihir." **DHEG**...melihat sorotan mata sang Ibu membuat Kyuhyun langsung bergedik ngeri. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyuhyun berjalan kebelakang untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ah...Padahal dulu saat kecil dia sangat lucu. Tapi, kenapa setelah dewasa dia jadi begitu menyebalkan!." Heechul hanya dapat menghela nafasnya melihat sang anak yang merubah begitu berbeda 180 derajat saat kecil dan sekarang. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Heechul merapikan kasur Kyuhyun. Ini merupakan rutinitasnya setiap hari membangunkan Kyuhyun yang jika sudah tidur akan sangat sulit dibangunkan. Dan, merapikan kasurnya. Karena, Kyuhyun kalau tidur selalu berantakan, padahal umurnya sudah 18 tahun.

.

.

**_Kyunghee High School_**

"Hoooiiii...Kyuuu." Merasa namanya dipanggil, bukannya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kyuhyun malah mempercepat langkahnya. Sehingga, membuat orang yang berada dibelakangya mau tidak mau mengejar. **Buagh**...satu sepatu melayang mengenai target sasaran yaitu kepala Kyuhyun.

"Issh...kepala kuu." Ringgis Kyuhyun saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

"Hahahah...Rasakan, siapa suruh malah mempercepat langkah mu."

"Kaki mu saja yang pendek Donghae." Lelaki yang bernama Donghae yang awalnya ingin memberikan jitakan kepada Kyuhyun, langsung ditahan oleh sosok lelaki yang sangat tampan.

"Berhenti bertindak konyol." Ah...Jika laki-laki ini sudah berkata, siapapun tidak akan bisa membantah termasuk Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa aura laki-laki yang sekarang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae seperti memancarkan aura dingin seperti ucapannya.

"Kyu...bulan depan ulang tahun mu kan." Tanya Donghae yang kini sedang sibuk menyalin PR milik Kyuhyun.

"Iya, lalu ?."

"Karna ulang tahun mu bertepatan dengan liburan panjang sekolah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi." Usul Donghae pada Kyuhyun, lelaki ini walaupun sedang menyalin PR. Tapi, Donghae selalu bisa fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya mendengar usulan dari Donghae. Berpikir sejenak, Kyuhyun merasa ide yang Donghae katakan ada bagusnya.

"Kemana ?

"Kibum..jangan bicara kalau kalimat mu cuma satu." Kesal Donghae pada lelaki yang bernama Kibum. Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah kesal Donghae hanya dapat tekekeh. Lelaki itu kenapa sangat lucu jika sedang kesal. Sedangkan, Kibum dia memilih untuk cuek.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Seoul. Ku dengar disana banyak tempat yang seru." Dengan senyuman membunuhnya, Kibum mengucapkan kalimat yang jarang ia keluarkan yaitu kalimat yang tersusun panjang. Kyuhyun yang melihat hanya membalas dengan smirknya, Kyuhyun tahu maksud dari perkataan Kibum. Sedangkan, Donghae hanya menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian tidak mengerti maksud dari tatapan mereka berdua.

"Hei...ada apa sih ? Jangan bicara dengan kode smirk seperti itu." kesal sendiri Donghae, karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kedua temannya, selalu berbicara dengan kode-kode yang otak Donghae tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"Sudahlah...Hae nanti kau juga mengerti."

.

.

**(Seoul, Korea Selatan. 24 Januari 2014)**

"KYUUU PABOOO! BARU INGAT KALAU RUMAH KAKEK SEBESAR INI! MOOOMY...DASAR PENYIHIR!." Umpat Kyuhyun frustasi saat dirinya sekarang sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah sang nenek dan kakek. Rumah besar yang sudah tidak terawat, bisa dilihat banyak pohon-pohon yang sudah tumbuh merambat ke dinding-dinding bangunan dan rumput liar yang panjang, debu dan sarang laba-laba sudah bertengger di gerbang. Dan, sialnya Kyuhyun harus membersihkan rumah seluas ini dalam waktu lima hari untuk mendapatkan uang jajan lebih yang akan digunakan untuk liburan ke Seoul nanti dan tanpa tahu ada 'sosok itu' yang sedang mengamati gerak langkah Kyuhyun.

"_Bersabarlah. Kita akan bebas...Dan, akan kuhabisi pemegang elemen itu."_

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 1

.

.

Sip...ini FF baru KyuSung tema fantasy ^^

Gimana pendapatnya ?

Ini baru awal cerita, belum ke intinya.

Perang Yesung+Guardian VS member EXO ya juga belum keliatan.

Buat penggemar EXO. Maaf saya buat jahat disini.

Nanti member EXO bakal dibantai satu-satu sama Yesung atau malah sebaliknya Yesungnya yang dibantai sama EXO._. #Loh...keceplosan. hahahaha

Tapi, tenang aja...Yesung akan merekrut atau membuat Guardian sendiri, yang akan menjaga dan melindungi dia sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk melawan pemegang elemen EXO. Siapa aja mereka.

Hyaooo~ Tebak XD

pasti udah pada tahu dong ya :3

Ayo...Vote FF ini mau

**NEXT/END**

Mau liat Responnya, apa ada yang berminat.

kalau ada yang suka akan publish part 2 ya ^^

OK

See You Next Story~

-Kimmie-


	2. Chapter 2

**Pertama-tama mau ngucapin terima kasih, respon buat FF part 1 sangat bagus. **

**Aku baca Review kalian senyum-senyum sendiri :D**

**Karena, Review kalian Kimmie semangat buat melanjutkannya **** FF 'Thanatos and Ker' Part 2 ini publish berkat respon kalian loh^^ Oke deh itu aja.**

Tittle : Thanatos and Ker

Author : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Action, DC

Pairing : KyuSung

Slight Pair : HaeSung, WonSung/YeWon and BumYe/KiSung

Cast : Member Super Junior

Member Boyfriend

Member EXO

Yonghwa CNBlue

Member SNSD

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Sment, Fans ya ^^

Dan, FF ini murni hasil kerja keras Kimmie ngetik~

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Typo atau alur ga jelas harap maklum.

Ga suka sama FF dan Pairing ya, lebih baik langsung OUT deh.

**Summary: **

Dewa Kematian dua jiwa satu tubuh. Buruk & baik. Ketika sosok Buruknya memakan Jiwa dari 12 pemegang elemen(EXO).Ia harus ,Siapa sangka jika Dewa kematian diberikan sebuah nama –Yesung- oleh manusia bernama Kyuhyun. Berhasilkah Pemegang elemen (EXO) membalaskan dendam kepada Yesung. Petualangan Yesung beserta 4 Guardian hadir disini :)

**Preview**

.

.

**(Seoul, Korea Selatan. 24 Januari 2014)**

"KYUUU PABOOO! BARU INGAT KALAU RUMAH KAKEK SEBESAR INI! MOOOMY...DASAR PENYIHIR!." Umpat Kyuhyun frustasi saat dirinya sekarang sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah sang nenek dan kakek. Rumah besar yang sudah tidak terawat, bisa dilihat banyak pohon-pohon yang sudah tumbuh merambat ke dinding-dinding bangunan dan rumput liar yang panjang, debu dan sarang laba-laba sudah bertengger di gerbang. Dan, sialnya Kyuhyun harus membersihkan rumah seluas ini dalam waktu lima hari untuk mendapatkan uang jajan lebih yang akan digunakan untuk liburan ke Seoul dan tanpa tahu ada 'sosok itu' yang sedang mengamati gerak langkah Kyuhyun.

"_**Bersabarlah. Kita akan bebas...Dan, akan kuhabisi pemegang elemen itu."**_

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 2

Happy Reading

.

.

**(Flasback)**

"Ayolah dad...Kyu pergi dengan Kibum dan Donghae juga kan."

"Tidak...Dady tidak percaya dengan mu Kyu, kau pasti akan melakukan hal aneh disana yang akan menyusahkan dady."

"Tidak akan dad. Percayalah..."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Kyu."

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berusaha meminta izin pada Hanggeng untuk ke Seoul. Kyuhyun yang ditolak mentah-mentah hanya dapat mengumpat kesal. Kyuhyun tahu Ayahnya tidak akan mudah mengizinkan dirinya membuat party setelah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan 1 tahun lalu yaitu membuat party disebuah rumah kosong yang ia sewa dimana isinya wanita-wanita penghibur dan minum-minuman keras.

Dan, Sial bagi Kyuhyun, karena ada seseorang yang melapor ke polisi. Sehingga, Kyuhyun yang masih dibawah umur harus ikut kekantor polisi. Dan, mulai dari situ Hanggeng tidak akan mengizinkan Kyuhyun membuat party lagi.

"Honey...Kasian Kyuhyun. Itu adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun lahir. Tidak apa-apakan jika bersenang-senang." Mendengar perkataan momynya, Kyuhyun langsung berbinar senang. Di ancungkannya jempol kanan miliknya pada sang momy. 'Bagus mom, Saranghae.' Batin Kyuhyun sumringah.

"Heechul, jangan memulai lagi."

"Bagaimana jika kau memberi sejumlah uang pada Kyuhyun. Jadi, Kyuhyun tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dan membuang-buang uang mu lagi Honey." Hanggeng yang mendengar usul dari Heechul istri tercintanya langsung mengganguk setuju. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun hanya memandang horor sang ibu.

"Baiklah, berikan kartu kredit mu Kyu. Dan, ini uang untuk kau bersenang-senang dengan teman mu." Dengan Senyum lembut, Hanggeng menyodorkan sejumlah uang tunai dimeja untuk Kyuhyun.

"Daaad~...Ayolah, kalau segini cuma cukup buat tempat penginapan saja."

"Loh...Kalian cuma jalan-jalan kan, segini cukup. Bahkan masih ada lebih."

Kyuhyun sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, berlibur dengan uang yang menurut Kyuhyun tidaklah cukup atau berdiam diri dirumah selama liburan berlangsung. Oh No.

"Kyu...Momy punya penawaran, Jika kau bisa membersihkan rumah Nenek dan Kakek selama lima hari. Momy akan menambahkan uangnya menjadi dua kali lipat. Bagaimana ?." Sambung Heechul tiba-tiba, dirinya ingat bahwa mendiang Ibu dan Ayah mertuanya sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu. Karena, penyakit yang diderita. Sehingga, membuat rumahnya sekarang yang berada di Seoul menjadi tidak ter-urus.

"Benarkah ? Baiklah, besok Kyu akan pergi, siapkan uangnya Mom" Kyuhyun pun tersenyum, ternyata syarat yang diberikan oleh sang momy sangat mudah.

"Tapi...kau harus sendirian, tidak boleh dibantu oleh siapapun."

"APAAAAAAAA ?." Teriak Kyuhyun kaget saat mendengar lanjutan Heechul.

"Bagaimana, eum ?" Sejenak Kyuhyun berpikir, ternyata dibalik syarat yang mudah tersimpan sesuatu yang menyulitkan.

"Baiklah nenek sihir." Belum sempat Hanggeng melayangkan protesnya. Karena, mengatai Heechul, Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Hanggeng dengan membawa uang yang tentunya tadi telah disepakati sambil berlari.

"Aish...dasar anak itu! dan kau Chullie kenapa kau bicara seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa kan. Hitung-hitung membersihkan rumah Ibu dan Ayah supaya mereka senang cucunya sudah berbuat baik membersihkan rumahnya dan biar dia tahu rasa bagaimana capeknya bekerja."

Hanggeng yang mendengar alasan Heechul langsung tertawa renyah. Istrinya ini sangat jahil sekali, apa lagi jika sudah dengan anaknya. Kadang, Hanggeng suka heran. Heechul itu bisa meranggkap sebagai Ibu, Kakak, dan juga teman dengan anaknya. Itulah kenapa Heechul dan Kyuhyun terlihat kompak dan sangat akrab sebagai Ibu dan Anak. Tapi, berkat Heechul. Dewa Kematian bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun.

**(Flasback_END)**

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 2

.

.

**CEKLEKK**...dibukanya daun pintu besar itu dengan sekali dorong, dengan pelan dilangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk kedalam. Empat kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat pertama kali menginjak rumah Kakek dan neneknya...

"Ini rumah apa gudang." Begitulah,sangat berbeda ketika Kyuhyun pertama kali menginjak-kan kaki dirumah ini waktu berusia 5 tahun. Dengan santainya Kyuhyun menaruh tas ranselnya disalah satu sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tengah. Selama lima hari dia harus bisa membuat rumah ini bersih.

Dinyalakan saklar lampu di seluruh ruangan, mengecek apakah listrik dirumah ini mati atau tidak. Ternyata listrik dan air menyala dengan baik. Sekarang, dibukanya kain-kain putih yang sudah berubah warna menjadi agak menguning dari patung-patung, lemari, meja dan sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Woaah...Kakek memang hebat." Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat benda-benda yang baru ia buka.

"Barang disini pasti berharga mahal semua." Ucapnya lagi saat sedang menelusuri benda-benda yang berada dirumah kakek dan neneknya.

Dari kecil Kyuhyun memang sangat menggagumi sang Kakek Cho Yonghwa yang seorang ilmuan itu. diruang tengah Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat lukisan atau bisa dibilang sebuah foto yang sangat besar terpajang, didalam foto itu terlihat kedua orangtuanya beserta dirinya yang masih berusia lima tahun dipeluk oleh Hanggeng dan Heechul sedang tertawa bahagia.

"Ah...dari kecil aku memang sudah tampan." Narsis Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun bangga melihat dirinya dari dulu sampai sekarang terlihat tampan. Itulah salah satu sifat dari sekian banyaknya yang Kyuhyun miliki.

"_Toooloong." _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang minta tolong dari arah belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar sontak menjadi kaget dan merinding. Dilihatnya kekanan-kekiri-depan-belakang tidak ada siapapun disini selain dirinya.

"Ah...sepertinya aku sudah kelelahan, sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar. Habis itu aku akan mulai membersihkan rumah ini." Dan, detik kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar masa kecilnya yang dulu pernah ia tempati. Dibersihkannya tempat tidur yang sudah berdebu itu dengan sebuah sapu lidi yang Kyuhyun temukan di belakang lemari pakaian. Tanpa memakai selimut, Kyuhyun langsung tertidur pulas menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

**(Negeri Myrtos, xx XX xxxx)**

"Sekarang 1000 tahun sudah terlewati. Waktunya menjemput Dewa Kematian dari hukumannya."

Mendengar Raja paling berkuasa di negeri Myrtos berucap membuat para Dewa yang sedang berkumpul menjadi takut. Mereka semua takut karena Dewa kematian akan bebas dari hukumannya. Dan, itu membuat mereka semua khawatir. Mengingat 1000 tahun lalu saudara kembar dari Dewa Thanatos membunuh dan mengambil jiwa dari salah satu Dewa penjaga keseimbangan bumi dan Dewa dari negeri ini yaitu Healing (Pemulihan) yang bernama Dewa Healing Lay.

"Bagaimana jika kami yang menjemputnya yang mulia." Tawar salah seorang Dewa yang maju menghadap dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kami sangat ingin menjemputnya yang mulia. Jadi izinkanlah kami." Kali ini teman seanggotanya yang berucap sambil tersenyum ambigu.

Raja yang melihat sorot mata masing-masing dari Dewa yang tepat berada di depannya, hanya tersenyum, dengan sekali melihat mata mereka semua ,Raja dapat merasakan dendam yang sudah lama mereka pendam selama 1000 tahun.

"Baiklah...aku izinkan Dewa Teleportatio Kai, Dewa Fire Chanyeol, Dewa Droplet Suho, Dewa Earth DO, Dewa Light Baekhyun, Dewa Wind Sehun, Dewa Telekinesis Luhan, Dewa Fly Kris, Dewa Time Controller Tao, Dewa Thunder Chen, dan Dewa Frost Xiumin. Jemput Dewa Kematian dan musnahkanlah dengan belati Dewa ini tepat dijantungnya."

Seluruh Dewa yang mendengar perintah sang Raja, langsung memasang wajah bingung dan ruangan yang tadinya tenang menjadi rusuh seketika. Karena, banyak Dewa yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Raja melayangkan perintah seperti itu. Bukankah ada sebagian Dewa Kematian yang tidak bersalah, karena tindakan saudara kembarnya. Jika, Dewa kematian dimusnahkan. Maka, Dewa Kematian Thanatos yang tidak bersalah akan ikut musnah.

"Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku memerintahkan mereka seperti itu. Aku ingin menjaga keseimbangan dunia kita dan dunia manusia. Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Sisi buruk Dewa kematian bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau. Dan, Dewa kematian itu sudah membaca 'gulungan suci'kita."

"Apaaa."

"Tidak mungkin, gulungan suci yang hanya bisa diakses oleh Raja telah dibaca."

"Dia harus dimusnahkan."

Begitulah perkataan-perkataan yang keluar dari para Dewa yang berada di ruangan. Gulungan suci dinegeri Myrtos berisi semua rahasia dunia manusia dan negerinya, apapun yang kau ingin tahu tertulis semua disana. Dan, hanya Raja yang boleh tahu. Bahkan Dewa yang paling kuat dan tinggi derajatnya pun tidak akan boleh membacanya.

"Baik yang mulia. Kami akan menjalankan perintah anda." Dan, detik kemudian para Dewa yang beranggotakan 11 orang ini langsung menghilang dari ruangan dan bergeges untuk turun ke bumi. Dimana tepatnya bumi bagian utara, tempat dimana Dewa Kematian telah dikurung.

.

.

**-Kyuhyun Side-**

"Siapa...siapa kau."

"Engh Siapa...Siapa...disana."

Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba mengigau, bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang sedang menangis didalam mimpinya. Didalam mimpi Kyuhyun, dia melihat sesosok laki-laki manis melayang diudara. Dibawah sosok laki-laki itu terhampar jurang yang sangat dalam, menangis terisak sambil menundukkan kepalannya. Sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah dari sosok laki-laki itu.

Di ulurkannya tangan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tepat berada di tepi jurang. Kyuhyun bermaksud menolong laki-laki yang mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat indah itu. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan sosok di hadapannya ini. kenapa di punggungnya sayap itu berwarna hitam dan putih.

"Siapa...kenapa menangis." Berkali-kali Kyuhyun bertanya, tapi tetap orang yang berada dihadapannya tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya. Dia terus menangis tanpa mau menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan tiap laki-laki didepannya ini menangis, suara tangisan itu membuat hati Kyuhyun entah kenapa menjadi sakit.

"_Selamatkan aku...Kumohoooon."_

"Selamatkan ? siapa yang menyakiti mu?."

"_Kumohooon..."_

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari kata untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Kyuhyun sudah mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk ia pegang dan Kyuhyun akan menariknya. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar maju perlahan, dan ketika kakinya sudah ikut melayang diudara Kyuhyun...

"AAKHHHHH.." Teriak Kyuhyun saat jatuh ke dalam jurang. Menutup matanya dalam-dalam. Dan, saat dirinya membuka mata untuk melihat kebawah, bukannya pohon, air atau tanah yang ia temui. Kyuhyun malah melihat sebuah tombak yang tertanam dengan mata pisau yang mengacung keatas. Sehingga, bagian runcingnya seperti sedang menanti Kyuhyun untuk jatuh kesana.

"GYAAAAAA.." Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari mimpinya. Dengan nafas ter-enggah-enggah dan keringat dingin yang sudah mengucur banyak.

"Sial...untung saja hanya mimpi." Umpat Kyuhyun saat dirinya sadar bahwa tadi hanyalah mimpi. Kyuhyun pun menetralkan kembali nafasnya agar tenang.

"Jam 4 sore." Ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat jam dinding dikamarnya.

"_Toolong...Toolong...akuu."_ **DHEG...**Terdengar lagi rintihan meminta tolong. Kali ini bukan mimpi, Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya sangat jelas. Suara meminta tolong ini sangat jelas sekali. Seperti berada tepat dibelakang dirinya. Dilihatnya seluruh bagian kamar ruang Kyuhyun. Menatap sudut-sudut ruangan itu.

"Apa mungkin rumah ini ada hantunya ?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan, berani Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar untuk mengecek dimana suara itu berasal. Lagipula ini masih sore dan matahari masih bersinar. Jadi, buat apa Kyuhyun takut.

**Kreeeet**...Terdengar suara decitan kayu yang sudah tua saat Kyuhyun membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang ia yakini suara itu berasal.

"Tidak ada ...dasar Kyuhyun, itu hanya perasaan mu saja" Hibur Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"_Tooloong..."_

"Si-siapaa itu ?."

"_Kyuu...Toloooong...Kumohoooon."_

"GYAAAA...SIAPAAA KAAUU...K-KALAU BERANI, KELUAR!." Teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa tidak nyaman dan agak takut. Masalahnya suara misterius itu memanggil nama panggilannya. Sekuat apapun manusia, pasti akan merasa takut dengan hal yang sudah menyangkut hal mistis seperti ini.

Sendirian didalam rumah besar yang ditemani barang-barang purba pula. Sejantan-jantannya Kyuhyun kecuali Donghae yang sudah pasti akan langsung kabur. Pasti akan ciut nyalinya. Lalu, Kibum. Ah...dia laki-laki yang sudah pasti tidak akan takut dengan hal seperti ini. Jadi, sudah tahukan siapa yang sangat jantan disini.

Dengan kaki agak gemetaran Kyuhyun terus melangkah, hingga kakinya kini berada dihalaman belakang. Kyuhyun melihat sebuah gudang kecil. Entah kenapa kaki Kyuhyun melangkah dan terus melangkah hingga akhirnya berhenti disini. Perasaan Kyuhyun merasakan disinilah sumber masalah ketakutannya.

"Kenapa aku ke sini ?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada gedung kecil tua dan reot. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Dia bertanya pada benda mati.

"_Tooloooong..." _

**DHEG**...suara itu terdengar lagi ditelinga Kyuhyun. Dan, kali ini semakin kuat dan jelas Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Dibukannya gedung kecil itu dan masuklah Kyuhyun kedalam ruangan yang sempit.

"Tidak ada siapapun pun ? Hahaha...tentu saja, diruangan sempit begini mana ada orang yang tinggal." Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari-cari saklar lampu. Jadi, meraba-raba dinding. Dan, saat dirinya menemukan tombol yang ia cari segeralah ia pencet. **CLIK.**

"GYAAAA...AKU JATUUUHH, AKKHHH." Teriak Kyuhyun saat dirinya merosot kebawah tanah saat memencet tombol. Kyuhyun terus turun dan turun kebawah. Hingga, akhirnya pantat itu menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

**Buagghh...**

"Aish...pantat kuuu," Adu Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya.

"Eh...sepertinya aku pernah mengalaminya." Ingat Kyuhyun, tapi semakin dirinya mengingat. Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak ingat. Obat yang diberikan oleh kakeknya Yonghwa sepertinya sangat ampuh. Terbukti Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat, walaupun dirinya mencoba mengingat secara paksa.

"Ini laboratorium milik kakek Yonghwa."

Yah...Kyuhyun kembali ketempat dimana waktu dirinya berumur lima tahun jatuh seperti tadi dan sekarang dirinya untuk kedua kalinya datang ke Laboratorium milik mendiang sang kakek. Ditelusurinya sisi-sisi ruangan Laboratorium dengan mata kagum. Dejavu. Itulah yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Apa yang ia lakukan sama persis ketika berusia lima tahun lalu.

**CLIK.** Kyuhyun menyalakan saklar listrik dan membuat lampu-lampu yang berada di Laboratorium menyala dan mengaktifkan beberapa komputer yang ada.

"Aku baru tahu kakek Yonghwa punya laboratorium rahasia. Pasti ada sesuatu disini." Guman Kyuhyun saat melihat buku-buku yang terbuka sudah sangat usang dan menguning. Bahkan gambar yang berada dibuku sudah tidak begitu jelas. Perlahan mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak membaca tiap bait kalimat yang berada didalam buku itu.

"Yesung ? Siapa itu Yesung." Tanya Kyuhyun saat membaca kalimat-kalimat dibuku sang Kakek, begitu banyak kata 'Yesung' disetiap halamannya. Dan, ada kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik yaitu...

'_Yesung...maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjaga mu. _

_Seandainya, Kyuhyun ada disini. _

_Tapi, aku tidak bisa membuat hidup Kyuhyun hancur dengan menjadi ilmuan seperti ku.'._

Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran. Kenapa dibuku sang kakek ada nama dirinya dibawa-bawa dan nama Yesung juga. Dan, kenapa kakeknya itu meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Yesung. Memang siapa itu Yesung. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul dibenak Kyuhyun.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 2

.

.

**(Bagian Kutub Utara)**

"Jadi disini lokasinya." Tanya salah satu Dewa dengan masih bertengger di naganya sambil menunjuk titik dibawah target berada. Cuaca disini sangat dingin, membuat beberapa Dewa lainnya menjadi kedinginan dan memilih berada di naga Dewa Fly Kris. Kecuali Dewa Frost Xiumin yang memang kekuatannya adalah es dan Dewa Fire Chanyeol yang kekuatannya adalah api yang akan selalu membuat dirinya hangat.

"Iya, tepat dibawah sini dia berada." Jawab salah satu Dewa yang sudah siap dengan kekuataannya.

"DO kau mau membuat dunia terguncangnya. Cepat naik ke naga Dewa Fly. Aku akan mengirim kita semua langsung kebawah dengan Teleport ku." Dan, tanpa berpikir panjang. Dewa Earth DO ikut bergabung di punggung naga Dewa Fly Kris. Dan, hanya dengan menjentikkan jari Dewa Teleportatio Kai , kini mereka semua sudah berada di dalam Goa bawah lapisan es.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabisi Dewa kematian itu" Ucap salah satu Dewa yang sedang memainkan bola api ditangannya. Semakin ia emosi mengingat jiwa temannya Dewa Healing Lay sudah dimakan oleh Dewa Kematian membuat bola api ditanganny semakin besar dan...Sshh..Bola api itu tiba-tiba menjadi beku.

"Yak! Dewa Frost apa yang kau lakukan." Kesal Dewa Fire Chanyeol. Karena, bola api di gengamannya sudah berubah wujud jadi gumpalan salju akibat ulah Dewa Frost Xiumin.

"Sudah hentikan. Kalian ini bertengkar saja. Cepat sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Jangan buang tenaga kalian untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Kalian ingat dia mempunyai kekuatan..." Dewa Droplet Suho sengaja menjeda ucapannya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, untuk menyebut nama kekasihnya saja sangat sulit apa lagi mengingat betapa kejamnya Dewa Kematian Ker membunuh dan mengambil jiwa kekasihnya itu.

"Benar yang dikatakan Dewa Droplet Suho, Dewa kematian itu bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dengan cepat. Karena, kekuatan dari Dewa Healing Lay. Jadi, waktu kita hanya 10 detik saat dirinya kita buat terluka, dan saat dia memulihkan lukanya disitulah kita tusuk jantungnya dengan belati Dewa ini."

Mendengar ucapan Dewa Light Baekhyun, semua Dewa mengganguk setuju. Benar yang dikatakan Dewa Light, lawan yang akan mereka musnahkan adalah sesama Dewa dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki sangatlah kuat, ditambah dengan kekuatan tambahan yang sudah ia miliki. Jangan sampai mereka menjadi korbannya dan membuat sang target bertambah kuat. Ini akan semakin gawat buat negerinya dan juga dunia manusia. Keseimbangan negeri Dewa dan bumi akan hancur.

"Hei...kata Raja disini kan. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada." Tanya Dewa Wind Sehun dengan ekspressi bingungnya saat melihat kolam yang mereka tuju sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Dewa Kematian yang terkurung es yang seharusnya berada dihadapan mereka sekarang sudah tidak ada. Didepan mereka kini hanya danau biasa.

"Kemana perginya dia! Sialaaaan!." Geram Dewa Time Controller Tao saat mengetahui buruan mereka sudah terlepas.

"Tunggu...ada yang aneh disini. " Tegas Dewa Telekinesis Luhan saaat merasakan ada keanehan disini.

"Ada apa Dewa Luhan ?." Tanya Dewa Time Controller Tao

"Sekarang masih sore. Dan, dia akan bebas tepat ketika matahari tenggelam. Benarkan ?. " Jelas Dewa Telekinesis Luhan.

"Kau benar Dewa Telekinesis Luhan. Apa dia memaksakan diri untuk bebas. Jika ia Kita tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya." Timpal Dewa Thunder Chen, dan semua anggota mengganguk setuju benar yang dikatakan Chen. Dewa Kematian adalah Dewa yang berada di tingkat atas kekuatan Dewa elemen. Kekuatannya sangat tinggi, tidaklah mudah menemukan hawa keberadaannya. Mengingat Dewa Kematian bisa menekan hawa keberadaannya seperti manusia.

"Kita bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya dengan melacak jiwa dari Dewa Healing Lay yang sudah ia makan atau bisa juga saat dia menggunakan kekuatan dari Dewa Healing Lay, itulah titik dimana dia , mengenai kebebasannya..." Dewa Telekinesis Luhan, menjeda analisanya.

"Berarti..." Tanya Dewa Fly Kris dengan sengaja menjeda kalimatnya sama dengan Dewa Telekinesis Luhan dan menatap semua Dewa yang berada di hadapannya dengan wajah serius.

"Dia belum bebas." Jawab serempak 11 Dewa.

"Kita harus segera menemukannya." Perintah Dewa Droplet Suho dan detik kemudian mereka semua berpencar ke seluruh penjuru bumi untuk menemukan dimana Dewa Kematian berada.

.

.

**-Kyuhyun Side-**

"Apa isi di dalam tabung besar ini ya." Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatap tabung berukuran besar yang ditutupi lempengan besi berwarna abu-abu. Benda itu meanrik perhatian Kyuhyun dari tadi. Tabung ini terasa sangat familiar bagi Kyuhyun

"Bagimana cara membukannya." Dengan memasang pose berpikir, Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Mencari cara bagaimana membuka tabung yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"OPEN." Ucap Kyuhyun saat membaca salah satu tombol yang berada di meja samping tabung. Ragu, sangat ragu. Kyuhyun takut ketika nanti dia buka apa yang ia takutkan adalah benar.

"Pasti di dalam ada mayat ?." Perkataan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi diucapkan kembali, dirinya saat ini dan dirinya saat masih kecil dulu. Seperti sebuah rekaman masa lalu yang terulang kembali disaat dirinya sudah dewasa.

"Atau binatang aneh ? atau jangan-jangan kakek meneliti Alien ?" Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini, Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan jawaban paling terakhir yaitu 'Alien'.

Jika apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan benar Alien,Kyuhyun akan bersorak gembira. Dia akan memamerkan hasil temuannya kepada publik. Dan, menjadi orang terkenal, masuk koran dan TV. Karena, menggemparkan seluruh dunia. Bahwa Cho Kyuhyun telah menemukan Alien yang selama ini membuat manusia penasaran. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum jahat. **CLIK.**

**Nguuung**...Perlahan lempengan besi dihadapannya terbuka. Pertama menampilkan setetes air dan sosok yang mulai dari ujung kaki...

"Ah...lama sekali terbukanya." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabaran, reaksinya sangat berbeda ketika dirinyanya masih kecil dulu. Jemari kaki yang sudah terlihat, kini makin naik...mesin itu terus perlahan naik keatas, hingga menampilkan sebuah betis yang kecil dan mulus.

"Hah...kaki manusia! Jangan-jangaaan..." Khawatir Kyuhyun saat melihat sepasang kaki sampai pinggang sudah ia lihat.

"Tuh kan bener! Maaa-mayatkan ?." Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah merasa takut. Bayangan-bayangan akan Alien musnah sudah. Kini berganti menjadi bayang-bayangan pada opini pertama dia yaitu mayat.

"Mayat yang telah diteliti dilaboratorium biasanya sangat menggerikan." Gumam Kyuhyun, saat menerawang bagaimana rupa mayat yang dijadikan bahan penelitian yang Kyuhyun sering lihat di film-film.

"Tapi...Tunggu, kenapa pakai baju." Kali ini Kyuhyun menjadi bingung, kenapa mayat dihadapannya pakai celana dan baju. Seharusnya kan full naked. Yah...minimal setengah badannya naked begitu.

"Hahahahah..." Tawa Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa dirinya sedang berpikir mesum , lalu dipukulnya kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan agar tersadar dari pikiran mesumnya. **TUING**. Terdengar suara mesin sudah berhenti.

"Caaa-Cantiknya." Tawa Kyuhyun langsung berhenti seketika saat melihat mayat. Ah...ralat, manusia atau...apapun itu yang jelas dihadapnya sekarang sangat cantik dan berkilau.

"_Hihihihi...Reaksi mu sama ketika pertama kali kita bertemu."_ Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang sama. Dan, kali ini suaranya memenuhi ruangan. Kyuhyun bingung sosok didepannya tidak menggerakkan bibirnya dan matanya juga tertutup.

"Siapa yang berbicara ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang suaranya menggema diruangan itu juga.

"_Aku..."_

"Aku ? Siapa ? Yak! Jangan menakut-nakuti Cho Kyuhyun."

"_Aku didepan mu. Kau tidak ingat ? ."_

Perlahan bongkahan es yang berisi sosok cantik itu mencair. Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit agak takut. Bukan takut karena sosok didepannya. Kyuhyun takut apakah ia salah pencet tadi. Kalau Ayah dan Momy-nya tahu, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang salah lagi. Matilah dia. Apalagi dia menyentuh barang-barang mendiang Kakeknya dan mengacaukannya.

"Aish...tombol mana yang bisa menghentikan supaya dia tidak mencair." Bingung Kyuhyun dengan menekan berbagai tombol yang ada dimeja. Bahkan, dia membuka-buka buku sang Kakek berharap ada tulisan -bagaimana menghentikan pencairan-

"Tunggu aku akan menghentikan pen...cair...an...mu." Kedua kaki Kyuhyun menjadi lemas sekarang. Sosok didalam tabung itu sudah sepenuhnya mencair. Kini tubuh itu melayang diudara dengan masih menutup kedua matanya. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berdiri, berjalan dengan perlahan sambil matanya terus menatap sosok didepannya tanpa berkedip.

"Ke-kenapa kau menutup mata mu ?."

"..."

"Mata mu pasti sangat...iii...ind..indah." Betapa terkagumnya Kyuhyun saat melihat kedua mata 'sosok itu' terbuka. Mata dengan warna hijau muda, indah. Itulah satu kata Kyuhyun ucapkan.

**DUAAAR**...kaca-kaca tabung beserta komputer yang berada di dalam Laboratorium pecah dan lebur jadi satu saat kedua sayap beda warna keluar dari punggungnya dan menghempaskan kibasan sayapnya. Kyuhyun yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan bersembunyi dibawah meja langsung berlindung.

"Yak! Kau...kau merusak Lab kakek ku." Teriak Kyuhyun dibawah meja sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, dari bawah meja Kyuhyun dapat melihat bahwa 'sosok itu' melayang turun tanpa mau menyentuh lantai. Melayang berjalan kearah meja dimana Kyuhyun bersembunyi.

"Keluarlah Kyu..."

**DHEG**...suara ini, suara 'sosok' itu sama dengan yang ada didalam mimpinya dan suara yang terus memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk minta tolong. Pertama Kyuhyun hanya memajukkan kepalanya saja yang keluar dari meja dan saat melihat keatas. 'sosok itu' sedang tersenyum sangat manis terhadap dirinya.

**GLEG**...' Manis sekali senyumannya. Tidak pernah kulihat senyuman semanis itu.' Batin Kyuhyun. Dan, kini Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan 'sosok itu'. Memandangnya dari bawah hingga atas.

'Kemana sayapnya ? bukan kah tadi dia memiliki sayap.' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati, saat melihat dipunggung 'sosok itu' sayap yang berbeda warna sudah tidak ada dipunggungnya. Dan, 'sosok itu' masih bisa melayang tanpa sayap.

"Kau tidak ingat ?." Tanya 'sosok itu' pada Kyuhyun.

"Ingat ? memang kita pernah bertemu ?." Tanya balik Kyuhyun kepada 'sosok itu'.

"Jadi, benar Professor Cho telah menghapus ingatan mu." Kali ini Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Professor Cho ? Maksudnya kakek ku." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, 'sosok itu' perlahan melayang maju mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang didekati 'sosok itu' bukannya mundur malah diam ditempat. Kyuhyun tidak takut dengan 'sosok itu' dia cantik dan manis jadi untuk apa menghindar.

**CHUUU~** sosok itu mencium kening Kyuhyun dan detik kemudian. Kepala Kyuhyun terasa sangat sakit. Kepalanya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sakit dan panas.

"Akhh...kepala kuuuu." Rintih Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Badan Kyuhyun terhuyung kesana-kemari, membentur meja dan apapun yang ada di Laboratorium itu. berkali-kali Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya. Tetap saja terasa sakit, kepala itu semakin nyeri. Dan, Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu. Akhirnya, terjatuh kelantai tak berdaya.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 2

.

.

Seperti sebuah kaset yang sedang berputar ulang, Kyuhyun mendengar dan melihat dirinya yang masih berusia lima tahun. Sangat jelas sekali, Kyuhyun dan kakeknya yang bernama Yonghwa sedang berada di Laboratorium.

"_Caaa-Cantiknya."_

"_Dia sangat cantik kan Kyu."_

"_Sangat, tapi kenapa tadi kakek bilang menjaganya ? Memangnya dia ini apa ?."_

"_Nama ? dia tidak punya nama."_

"_Bagiamana jika namanya Yesung. Aku suka dengan nama itu, Cantik seperti dirinya."_

**JEEB**...Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan membuka kedua matanya. Dan, saat dirinya sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya memegang dada kirinya yang naik turun. Sekarang, Kyuhyun ingat semuanya. 'Sosok itu' adalah sosok yang pernah ia lihat waktu dia masih kecil.

"Yesung." Satu kata yang lolos Kyuhyun ucapkan. Dilihatnya ruangan yang sudah berganti menjadi sebuah kamar yang tadi ia tempati untuk tidur. Seingat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tadi merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya dan terjatuh. Dan, sekarang ketika bangun dirinya sudah berada dikamar.

"Apakah tadi mimpi ?."

"Sayangnya bukan." Mendengar balasan dari pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah ambang pintu, sosok yang ia baru saja ia temui sedang melayang diudara.

"Kau Yesung." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sosok yang ia yakini adalah ELF yang pernah dibilang oleh Kakeknya.

"Maksud mu Thanatos ?." Tanya Ker yang saat ini mengambil alih sosok Yesung si Thanatos.

"Tha- Apa ?." Ulang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Thanatos, suadara kembar ku." Kyuhyun yang mendengar jadi semakin bingung. Siapa lagi itu Thanatos, yang Kyuhyun tahu didepannya adalah Yesung. Tapi...Tunggu Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan penampilan sosok didepannya ini. Dan, selama Kyuhyun larut dalam pikirannya, Dewa Kematian yang sudah bebas ini mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku adalah Ker. Dan, sosok yang kau lihat di Laboratorium tadi adalah Thanatos saudara kembar ku."

"Tu-tunggu...Kau itu Yesung kan. Ker ? Thanatos ? saudara kembar ? apa maksudnya ?." Berbagai kata yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dia lontarkan kembali. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ker. Sedangkan, Ker yang melihat hanya dapat tertawa keras.

"_**Manusia di depan ku ini bodoh."**_

"_**Ker...dia tidak mengerti."**_

"_**Aku tahu Thanatos, tapi kau tidak bisa keluar sekarang. Ini waktu ku."**_

Thanatos dan Ker saat ini sedang berkomunikasi lewat batin. Sekarang malam hari. Dimana, di dunia manusia adalah waktu Ker yang mengambil alih tubuh. Dan, Thanatos yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah si Yesung tidak bisa keluar.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya saat besok pagi, biar besok saudara ku yang menjelaskan." Tanpa banyak waktu Ker yang saat ini telah mengambil alih tubuhnya, langsung menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun yang sedang cengo.

"ARGHH...AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI." Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi, hingga akhrinya Kyuhyun tertidur. Karena, lelah otaknya dibuat penasaran oleh kejadian hari ini.

.

.

**(Morning, 09:00AM)**

"Enngh...moooomy~." Eluh Kyuhyun saat tidurnya diganggu oleh seseorang.

TUK...

TUK...

TUK...Pipi kanan Kyuhyun sekarang sedang ditekan-tekan oleh seseorang, sadar akan hal itu. Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan dengan berat hati.

"Engh...Malaikat." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum antara setengah sadar dan tidur, melihat sosok didepannya.

"Hihihi...bukan, aku Dewa Kematian atau bisa dibilang pencabut nyawa" Mendengar sosok didepannya bersuara, membuat Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum kembali, suaranya sangat indah. Namun, sedetik kemudian saat otaknya berhasil menangkap informasi secara lengkap yang tadi ia dengar...

"APAAAAAA ? DE-DEWA PENCABUT NYAWAAA ?." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk selimut tidurnya dan menatap Yesung dari bawah hingga atas.

"Tu-tunggu! Ak-aku belum mau mati!." Melihat Kyuhyun ber-ekspresi takut membuat Yesung tertawa. Manusia didepannya ini sangat lucu ketika takut pantas saja Ker suka mengatainya bodoh, memang tampang takut Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Yak! Apa yang kau tertawakan ?."

"Tenanglah, aku Yesung. Kau tidak ingat ?." Mendengar kata 'Yesung' Kyuhyun langsung teringat kejadian tadi malam.

"Oh ya benar. Tunggu! rambut mu bukan kah semalam berwa-."

"Merah." Jawab Yesung tanpa memberikan Kyuhyun waktu untuk menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Benar, kenapa sekarang berwa-."

"Pink." Jawab Yesung lagi memotong ucapan Kyuhyun se'enaknya. Dan, Kyuhyun hanya memberikan anggukan. Yesung perlahan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Yesung membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tidak normal. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang tadi malam Kyuhyun lihat di Laboratorium. Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sesak nafas.

"_**Manusia didepan mu gugup Thanatos."**_Ucap Ker, mengajak Thanatos berkomunikasi kembali lewat batin.

"_**Aku tahu...hihihi, lucu sekali dia."**_Balas Thanatos sambil tetap berjalan memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyuman.

"Kau mengerti dengan kata 'Dua jiwa satu tubuh' kan ?." Tanya Thanatos yang mencoba menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun dengan ucapan yang mungkin ia mudah terima.

"Maksud mu seperti manusia berkepribadian ganda ?."

"Yah...seperti itu, sosok tadi malam yang berambut merah itu Ker. Dan, sosok didepan mu sekarang aku yang berwarna rambut pink adalah Thanatos." Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Yesung, menjadi sedikit mengerti.

"Tunggu, intinya Yesung adalah Thanatos dan Ker ?." Tanya Kyuhyun menjetikkan jarinya sok mengerti.

"Bukan...waktu itu kau memberikan nama pada saat aku bersosok Thanatos. Jadi, kau hanya memberi nama pada ku Thanatos. Sedangkan, Ker tidak. Dia tetap Ker." Jelas Yesung.

"Hem...Kalau begitu Ker ku panggil Jeremy saja. Bagaimana ?."

"_**DHEG...YAK! manusia lemah aku tidak mau diberikan nama oleh mu."**_ Ngamuk Ker didalam diri Yesung si Thanatos saat mendengar Kyuhyun memberikan dia sebuah nama yang menurut Ker sangat jelek dan norak. Thanatos yang mendengar teriakan didalam hatinya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau kenapa Yesung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Thanatos tertawa.

"Ah...Itu, Ker tidak suka dengan nama itu."

"_**YAK! Thanatos bilang pada manusia itu. aku tidak mau diberi nama olehnya!." **_Lagi-lagi Ker yang berada didalam tubuh Yesung berteriak. Ker, tidak mau merubah namanya. Diberi nama oleh manusia sangatlah tidak cocok untuk style Ker.

"Kenapa tidak suka, padahal nama itu sangat keren ?."

"Kata Ker, dia tidak mau namanya dirubah."

"Begitu, baiklah. Berarti saat malam hari kau akan berubah jadi Ker dan saat matahari bersinar kau akan menjadi Yesung. Lalu,kau ini makhluk apa ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang ingin mengetahui siapa dirinya lebih jauh. Akhirnya Yesung menceritakan bagaimana dia sampai dikurung dan diturunkan ke dunia manusia. Dan, tentunya sedikit kebohongan yang Yesung tambahkan saat bercerita dengan perintah Ker. Hingga, di akhir cerita Yesung berterima kasih pada keluarga Kyuhyun. Karena, leluhurnya dulu membawaYesung dan merawatnya.

**Kruuukk...Kryuuuk**

"Bunyi apa itu ?." Tanya Yesung saat mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang malu ketahuan. Langsung bangun dan turun kebawah dengan muka memerah. Meninggalkan Yesung dengan sejuta kebingungan.

**(Dapur)**

"Apa yang kau makan?." Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung. Saat ini Kyuhyun sibuk mencari-cari makanan didalam dapur, berharap ada makanan kaleng yang tersimpan walaupun sudah dipastikan kadaluarsa.

"Susu dan daging." Jawab Yesung dengan tubuh yang melayang di udara.

"Lalu ?."

"Hanya itu, aku dan Ker hanya bisa makan itu."

"Baiklah...sepertinya tidak ada makanan disini, kita harus ke minimarket." Tanpa canggung, Kyuhyun menyeret pergelangan tangan Yesung.

"Tunggu." Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika tubuh Yesung menahan untuk dibawa pergi, diliriknya Yesung seolah bertanya ' kenapa'. Dan, Yesung menunjukkan ke arah bawah kaki.

"Ah...benar, kau melayang. Tidak bisakah kau jalan ?." Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung terkiki geli. Tentu saja Yesung bisa berjalan, hanya saja jalan membuatnya lelah. Yesung lebih suka melayang atau terbang walaupun tidak menggunakan sayap.

**Syuuut**...Sekarang jemari kaki Yesung menyentuh lantai. Menggerak-gerakkan jemari itu menyesuaikan diri untuk berjalan.

"Hahahaha...Kaku sekali jalan mu." Ledek Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang berjalan seperti robot.

"Itu karna aku sudah 1000 tahun tidak berjalan." Balas Yesung dengan sedikit kesal, karena dirinya ditertawakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung sampai di minimarket yang tidak jauh dari rumah mendiang kakek dan neneknya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung entah kenapa menjadi cepat akrab. Mungkin karena, Yesung alias Thanatos dan Ker sudah tidak asing dengan dunia manusia. Waktu bekerja dulu dirinya dan Ker, turun ke bumi untuk mencabut nyawa-nyawa manusia. Jadi, mereka bisa tahu bagaimana tingkah manusia.

"_**Thanatos suruh manusia itu beli daging yang banyak."**_ Perintah Ker pada Yesung lewat batin, saat melihat Kyuhyun memasukkan beberapa pack daging dengan jumlah yang sedikit.

"_**Eh, jangan begitu Ker."**_ Balas Thanatos alias Yesung, walaupun mereka berdua memang sangat lapar. Mengingat sudah 1000 tahun tidak makan, bukan berarti mereka memanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk mengisi tenaga mereka.

"Kau kenapa Yesung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung hanya diam sambil memandang pack-pack daging yang tersusun rapi dihadapannya.

"Ah...baiklah, kau mau yang ini juga. Bagaimana ? sudah cukup ?."

"..."

"Segini ?."

"..."

"Baiklah...kurasa segini cukup kan."

"Hihihi...Jangan lupakan susunya."

Tanpa sadar Yesung tertawa lagi, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi gemas melihat sosok didepannya. Sama halnya dengan daging, Yesung terus memandangi kardus-kardus susu yang terpajang didepannya dengan mata berbinar. Seolah didepannya adalah surga susu, makanan kesukaan Yesung.

"_**Hahahah...sama saja kau dengan ku Thanatos."**_ Ledek Ker saat merasakan hasrat lapar yang luar baisa pada tubuhnya juga saat Thanatos menatap susu-susu didepannya.

"_**Eh, ish...diam kau Ker."**_ Elak Yesung membalas komunikasi batinnya antara dirinya dan Ker. Betapa malunya dia, untung saja hanya Ker yang tahu. Tapi, tanpa Yesung sadari saat Yesung malu Kyuhyun melihatnya.

**Bruuk...**

"Apa lihat-lihat ? ." Tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya sibuk memindahkan isi dari Trolli belanjaannya ke meja kasir.

"Ti-tidak tuan." Jawab Kasir yang agak takut, awalnya sang kasir ingin bertanya ketika melihat Trolli yang Kyuhyun keluarkan berisi penuh susu dan daging. Sedangkan, sanck dan cup ramen untuk stock makanan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Well, Sudah lima hari Kyuhyun tinggal dirumah nenek dan kakeknya bersama Yesung sang Dewa kematian. Walaupun singkat Kyuhyun bahkan sudah hafal betul bagaimana sifat Yesung alias Thanatos yang saat matahari terbit dan ketika matahari tenggelam yang merubah Yesung menjadi sosok buruknya si Ker.

"Yak! Ker...sudah kubilang jangan membunuh binatang untuk kau makan!." Marah Kyuhyun pada Ker yang sedang asik makan daging musang yang baru saja ia tangkap. Saat matahari tenggelam Ker langsung menghilang dan pulang dengan membawa daging yang ia buru entah dimana.

"Aku lapar tuan manusia, Aku butuh daging." Jawab Ker santai.

"Aish...Saudara mu begitu menyebalkan Yesung." **BRAK**...pintu tertutup dengan keras, Kyuhyun kesal pada Ker yang membawa daging hewan untuk dia makan. Padahal, jika Ker mau daging. Kyuhyun bisa membelikan daging untuk Ker tanpa harus membunuh hewan dan memakan dagingnya.

"_**Ker...kenapa kau melakukan itu. Lihat Kyuhyun marah." **_Yesung yang saat ini berganti wujud dengan Ker hanya dapat ingin sekali mengejar Kyuhyun. Tapi untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya Yesung tidak bisa. Karena, saat ini Ker sedang mengambil alih tubuh.

"_**Kita harus mengisi tenaga, setelah dikurung begitu lama...tubuh kita menjadi sangat lemah Thanatos. Setidaknya, aku berharap pemegang elemen itu menyerang kita pada malam hari." **_Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Ker hanya dapat terdiam. Yesung tahu maksud dari kalimat Ker itu.

"_**Yak! Yak...Kenapa air mata ku turun sendiri. Thanatos kau menangis ?."**_ Ker kaget saat dirinya mengeluarkan air mata tiba-tiba. Thanatos yang sedih didalam dirinya, membuat air mata itu tanpa sadar jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Ker.

"_**Maaf Ker, gara-gara aku tidak pandai bertarung."**_

Yah...Thanatos sang Dewa kematian yang bersisi baik meminta maaf. Karena, dirinya tidak bisa bertarung. Sikap dan jiwanya yang lembut membuat Thanatos lemah jika di medan perang. Berbeda dengan Ker yang sikap dan jiwanya yang sanggar dan kejam, jika dimedan perang dia akan unggul.

"_**Hahahah...Jangan menangis Thanatos. Karena, aku punya rencana bagus."**_ Mendengar ucapan saudara kembarnya Ker. Yesung jadi diam, membuat air matanya tidak jatuh lagi sekarang.

"_**Rencana ? Rencana apa itu ?."**_

"_**Aku akan merekrut orang-orang yang akan menjaga kita. Jadi, saat pemegang elemen itu menyerang kita pada pagi atau siang hari, kau tidak usah bertarung."**_

.

.

_Kami pergi, terima kasih telah memberikan aku dan Ker makanan._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan, sebagai hadiah. _

_Rumah ini sudah kami bersihkan._

"Siaal...Apa dia marah pada ku gara-gara semalam ? Kenapa juga tidak berpamitan pada ku dulu sih." Geram Kyuhyun saat membaca sebuah note kecil yang berada dimeja. Setelah tadi malam Thanatos dan Ker berbicara, ke-esokan paginya mereka langsung pergi untuk mencari manusia-manusia yang bisa membantu mereka. Dewa Kematian tahu, sekuat apapun dirinya tapi dalam jumlah Dewa kematian sangat jauh. Jadi, sebelum pemegang elemen menemukan Yesung. Dewa kematian sudah harus merekrut seorang penjaga (Guardian).

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 2

.

.

**(Nohwon, Korea Selatan. 01 Februari 2014)**

"Kyu...aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, orang tua mu memberikan uang sebanyak itu. Benarkan Kibum-ah ?"

"Hem..."

"Besok pasti akan menyangkan, yeaahh!."

"Sepertinya hanya kita saja yang senang."

Donghae yang mendengar sindiran Kibum, menoleh ke sosok namja yang kini duduk dibelakang sambil menatap keluar jendela. Saat ini Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun sedang mengarahkan mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Donghae ke daerah tempat dimana biasanya mereka nongkrong.

Siang ini mereka membeli perlengkapan untuk berlibur ke Seoul besok. Kyuhyun yang berhasil menjalankan misi Heechul yaitu membersihkan rumah mendiang kakek dan neneknya, langsung menerima uang dengan jumlah banyak ketika sampai dirumah.

"Hei...Kyuuu~ Helloooo." Kali ini Donghae bersuara agak keras, melihat sosok Kyuhyun dari spion depannya. Tapi, yang Donghae dapat hanya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"Dia melamun lagi." Ucap Kibum tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya begitu Kibum-ah." Akhirnya Donghae memfokuskan kejalanan. Membiarkan temannya sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kibum dan Donghae tidak mengerti sejak kepulangan Kyuhyun dua hari lalu, Kyuhyun jadi berubah. Kyuhyun menjadi pendiam. Setiap ditanya, Kyuhyun menjawab tidak ada apa-apa.

.

.

**(Other Side)**

"AKHHH..." Erang kesakitan terdengar disebuah lorong gang jalan yang sepi. Terlihat sosok namja manis sedang tersungkur ditanah dengan badan yang tertindih oleh batu yang sangat besar. Tidak jauh dari si manis, terlihat segerombolan sosok yang masing-masing memakai topeng dengan simbol yang berbeda.

"Kau telah membunuh teman kami. Jadi rasakan ini Dewa kematian." Kali ini sosok laki-laki dengan simbol Burung Phoniex di topeng mengeluarkan api yang besar dari telapak kanan tangannya.

"Tunggu Dewa Fire, bagaimana kalau kita siksa dia dulu." Usul sosok laki-laki dengan simbol topeng Dragon, mengeluarkan smirk andalannya saat melihat tubuh Dewa Kematian yang terjepit oleh sebuah bongkahan batu besar.

"_**Sial...Mereka menemukan kita. Thanatos bertahanlah."**_ Ker yang berada didalam tubuh Yesung, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini adalah waktu Thanatos keluar, ingat saat tubuh mengambil alih. Tubuh lainnya tidak bisa keluar atau menggerakkan tubuh se'enaknya.

"_**Akhh...Maaf Ker, gara-gara aku...akkhh."**_ Yesung yang saat ini berada di bawah batu besar, hanya dapat merintih kesakitan. Setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh pemegang elemen itu. Pemegang elemen berhasil menemukan Dewa Kematian, saat Yesung menggunakan kekuatan Dewa Healing Lay untuk menolong seorang anak kecil yang sekarat karena tertabrak mobil.

Jiwa Yesung yang lembut dan tidak tega saat melihat mata anak kecil yang meminta pertolongan, membuat Yesung si Thanatos yang tidak pernah melanggar hukum langit jadi melanggarnya yaitu memulihkan luka anak kecil itu sehingga anak kecil itu yang seharusnya meninggal jadi hidup kembali dengan kekuatan Dewa Healing Lay. Dan, saat itulah para pemegang elemen merasakan hawanya dan dengan secepat kilat para pemegang elemen langsung menemukan Yesung.

"Cepat! Suruh Ker menampakkan wujudnya." Teriak salah satu lelaki dengan nada marah sambil menjambak rambut pink soft milik Thanatos.

"Akhh...TIDAAAKK."

**BUUGHH...**batu yang tadinya menahan tubuh Yesung, kini terhempas dan menabrak dinding. Yesung bangkit dan berdiri kembali, segerombolan lelaki yang menyerang Yesung terkaget saat melihat tubuh Yesung pulih dan mulus kembali tanpa luka sedikit pun.

**CRIING**...tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan penglihatan pemegang elemen dan saat cahaya itu hilang. Mereka semua melihat Yesung sudah memegang sebuah pisau khas Dewa Kematian. Dimana mata pisau itu berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Aku memang tidak bisa bertarung seperti Ker. Tapi, tubuh ini adalah tubuh Ker juga. Jadi, aku akan melindungi diri ku sendiri. Karena, Jika aku mati jiwa Ker juga akan mati." Dengan posisi ingin menyerang, Yesung mengayunkan pedangnya kedepan.

"_**Thanatos apa yang kau lakukan ! Bodoooh." **_Omel Ker, Yesung yang mendengar omelan Ker. Tidak membalas komunikasi batinnya. Yesung menatap pemegang elemen itu dengan serius. Sedangkan, pemegang elemen yang melihat ada perlawan dari musuhnya langsung mengeluarkan senjata-senjatanya. Api,cahaya, petir, batu yang melayang, angin yang berputar kencang, benda-benda tajam yang melayang semua siap diarahkan ke arah Yesung.

"**SIALLL! KALAU BEGINI CARANYA KITA AKAN..."**

DUAARHH...BUGH, BRAAKK...terdengar suara ledakan menjadi satu. Akibat dari ledakan yang dilempar secara bersamaan dari berbagai elemen, membuat efek asap yang sangat pekat dan banyak menggembul disekitar mereka.

"Dewa Wind, singkirkan asap ini dengan kekuatan mu."

"Baik."

**Ssshh...Wuusshh**, dengan cepat angin-angin membawa asap yang hitam pekat keatas langit. Menyisahkan sosok laki-laki manis yang sudah babak belur. Bayangkan saja 11 kekuatan elemen dilancarkan langsung ketubuh mu tanpa perisai.

**ZEEBB**...Dewa Teleportatio Kai langsung berpindah tempat dan mengunci pergelangan Yesung kebelakang.

"Hei...cepat, tubuhnya akan pulih dalam waktu 30detik." Ucap Dewa Teleportatio Kai menyuruh teman-temannya segera membunuh Dewa Kematian. Karena, serangan yang besar-besaran. Tubuh Yesung memerlukan waktu 30detik untuk memulihkan lukanya dari kekuatan Dewa Healing Lay.

"Benar...segera tusuk jantungnya dengan pisau dari Raja." Berjalan dengan smirk yang menggerikan, hari ini adalah hari dimana dia membalaskan dendam untuk kekasihnya yang telah dimakan jiwanya oleh Dewa Kematian.

"**THANATOS...SADARLAAAHH! AYOOO...BANGUUUUNN."** Teriak Ker didalam diri Yesung. Yesung pingsan akibat serangan tadi, Ker yang memang berada di dalam tubuh, berusaha menyadarkan Yesung agar cepat bangun. Entah kenapa 30 detik itu terasa sangat lama bagi Ker. Ker yang mulai panik karena mendengar langkah kaki pemegang elemen yang semakin mendekat hanya bisa mengumpat kesal.

"**YAAAKK! THANAA-."**

"Hei...ada apa ini ramai-ramai begini." Ucapan Ker terputus saat dirinya mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Laki-laki yang dengan santainya masuk ke lorong dan dikuti oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Ada pembunuhan, boleh bergabung." Kali ini laki-laki kedua dengan tatapan dingin menatap segerombolan didepannya dengan tatapan yang sangat menggerikan.

"Sepertinya seru sekali, benarkan teman-teman ?." Lelaki ketiga juga tidak kalah seram memadang segerombolan lelaki yang memakai topeng. Kini dengan berdiri secara sejajar, mereka bertiga manusia biasa. Yah...manusia biasa yang mengeluarkan smirk dan aura andalannya masing-masing. Tanpa tahu siapa yang sedang mereka ajak bicara.

Siapakah mereka ?

apakah mereka yang akan menolong Yesung dan Ker ?

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 2

TBC

.

.

Woaah...gimana part 2 ya ?

Ga bingung kan sama alur ya.

Atau makin bingung XD

Engga bikin ngantuk kan atau ini terlalu panjang cerita ya ?

mungkin akan dikurangi kalau memang kepanjangan ._.

**Gimana masih mau baca part 3 ya ?**

**Thanks To Review chap 1:**

Rikarika, Nierin, JustCallMeAzi, CloudSparkyuLove,

Xiansu, I'm the cutest sparkyu, ndadila, oneheartforsuju,

Cloudso4, BabyHimmie, Diansari3424, Reani Clouds, babykyusung,

Yeseong, 32248, YeSan84, Jeremy kim84, Mylovelyyeye,

Cloudskimberly, kyutiesung, AuraKim, Iu cloud'z Kyusungshipper,

Iput thea, deraelf, lisunhae, afifah kuklasnyachangmin, Jy,

Alinzajazky, Ye'Im Clouds, Ajib4ff, cassandraelf, purieCloudsYesungie,

Xxx, Biased, Dor4cloud, Ryani Clouds.

**See You Next Story**

**Kimmie**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Thanatos and Ker

Author : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, Action, DC

Pairing : KyuSung

Slight Pair : HaeSung, WonSung/YeWon and BumYe/KiSung

Cast : Member Super Junior

~Member Boyfriend

~Member EXO

~Yonghwa CNBlue

~Member SNSD

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, Sment, Fans ya ^^

Dan, FF ini murni hasil kerja keras Kimmie ngetik~

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Typo atau alur ga jelas harap maklum.

Ga suka sama FF dan Pairing ya, lebih baik langsung OUT.

**Summary: **

Dewa Kematian dua jiwa satu tubuh. Buruk & baik. Ketika sosok Buruknya memakan Jiwa dari 12 pemegang elemen(EXO).Ia harus dihukum. Namun,Siapa sangka jika Dewa kematian diberikan sebuah nama –Yesung- oleh manusia bernama Kyuhyun. Berhasilkah Pemegang elemen (EXO) membalaskan dendam kepada Yesung. Petualangan Yesung beserta 4 Guardian hadir disini :)

**Preview**

.

.

"**SIALLL! KALAU BEGINI CARANYA KITA AKAN..."**

DUAARHH...BUGH, BRAAKK...terdengar suara ledakan menjadi satu. Akibat dari ledakan yang dilempar secara bersamaan dari berbagai elemen, membuat efek asap yang sangat pekat dan banyak menggembul disekitar mereka.

"Dewa Wind Sehun, singkirkan asap ini dengan kekuatan mu."

"Baik."

**Ssshh...Wuusshh**, dengan cepat seakan angin mendengar perintahnya, angin yang membentuk pusaran kecil itu membawa asap yang hitam pekat keatas langit dan menyisahkan sosok laki-laki manis yang sudah babak belur dengan luka sayatan yang begitu banyak. Bayangkan saja 11 kekuatan elemen dilancarkan langsung ketubuh mu tanpa perisai.

**ZEEBB**...Dewa Teleportatio Kai langsung berpindah tempat dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Yesung kebelakang agar Yesung tidak bergerak.

"Hei...cepat, dengan luka seperti ini tubuhnya akan pulih dalam waktu 30detik." Ucap Dewa Teleportatio Kai menyuruh teman-temannya segera membunuh Dewa Kematian. Karena, serangan yang besar-besaran. Tubuh Yesung memerlukan waktu 30detik untuk memulihkan lukanya dari kekuatan Dewa Healing Lay.

"Benar...segera tusuk jantungnya dengan pisau dari Raja." Suho berjalan dengan smirk andalan yang menggerikan, hari ini adalah hari dimana dia membalaskan dendam untuk kekasihnya yang telah dimakan jiwanya oleh Dewa Kematian.

"**THANATOS...SADARLAAAHH! AYOOO...BANGUUUUNN."** Teriak Ker sosok buruk didalam diri Yesung.

Yesung pingsan akibat serangan tadi, Ker yang memang berada di dalam tubuh, berusaha menyadarkan Yesung agar cepat bangun. Entah kenapa 30 detik itu terasa sangat lama bagi Ker. Ker yang mulai panik karena mendengar langkah kaki pemegang elemen yang semakin mendekat hanya bisa mengumpat kesal.

"**YAAAKK! THANAA-."**

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

.

.

**[Di waktu yang bersamaan, di suatu tempat yang tidak jauh]**

"Hei Kyu, kau tidak mau membeli apapun disini ?." Tanya Kibum saat melihat temannya Kyuhyun hanya duduk melamun dengan menatap kosong keluar jendela dengan menopang dagunya tidak semangat. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di toko langgangan mereka bertiga untuk membeli pakaian, sepatu dan aksesoris sebagai penunjang penampilan mereka selama ini.

"Sepatu ini bagus sekali! Aku ingin membeli yang ini, bagaimana menurut kalian."

Donghae datang tiba-tiba menghampiri Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk, dengan membawa sepatu pengeluaran terbaru dari Nike, Donghae menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian menunggu respon pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Itu memang style mu kan." Ucap Kibum saat melihat sepatu yang dibawa Donghae.

Donghae yang mendengar respon Kibum hanya dapat tersenyum. Kini di alihkannya mata Donghae ke Kyuhyun untuk mendengar pendapatnya.

"Bagus." Hanya kata itu yang dapat Kyuhyun keluarkan, itu juga tanpa menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Apaaa!." Kaget Donghae saat mendengar pendapat Kyuhyun. Biasanya jika Donghae menayakan barang ke Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pasti akan menghinanya 'Kau bilang itu keren, selera mu buruk sekali.' atau 'Barang itu tidak cocok dengan wajah mu.' Begitulah. Tapi, ini Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya bilang bagus.

"Hei... Kibum aku semakin khawatir dengan Kyuhyun." Bisik Donghae ke telinga Kibum dan Kibum mengganguk, bahwa apa yang dikatakan Donghae itu benar.

**DUAARHH...**. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu besar, membuat Kyuhyun langsung terkaget dari duduknya dan seketika jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ka-Kau kenapa Kyu ?." Kaget Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Apa kalian tidak dengar, ada suara ledakan." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum dan Donghae.

"Sepertinya kau harus istrirahat Kyu, ayo kita pulang saja." Ucap Kibum dengan menatap khawatir Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku sakit ? Aku serius! Apa kalian tidak dengar suara ledakan itu ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan menepis tangan Kibum yang sudah menyeretnya untuk keluar dari toko.

"Tidak, kami tidak dengar apa-apa Kyu." Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Kibum menjadi heran. Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa ledakan yang ia dengar itu sangat dahsyat, mana mungkin teman-temannya tidak mendengarnya. Atau mungkin...

"Apa jangan-jangan hanya aku yang mendengarnya." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih dengan perasaan khawatir, cemas dan takut semua menjadi satu. Tanpa sadar kaki Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan dan berlari menjauh dari Donghae dan Kibum yang akan masuk kedalam mobil, entah kenapa kaki Kyuhyun dengan refleks berlari dan berlari dengan mata yang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"YAK! KYUUU KAU MAU KEMANAAAAA." Teriak Donghae, tanpa membuang waktu dengan cepat.

Kibum dan Donghae mengikuti arah lari Kyuhyun dibelakang. Kedua namja itu benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi sangat aneh.

'Kenapa...? ada apa dengan ku...? perasaan apa ini ? kenapa aku merasa takut.'

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar dikepala Kyuhyun, hingga ia menemukan sebuah gang di sudut pojok jalan dan tepat berhenti digang itu dan tidak lama Donghae dan Kibum juga berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang di bully." Celoteh Donghae saat melihat di sudut gang terdapat segerombolan manusia berjubah dan bertopeng sedang menyiksa seorang namja tanpa tahu siapa mereka semua sebenarnya.

Entah tekad dan keberanian darimana Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kedalam gang, yang jelas ia harus melakukan sesuatu kenapa tubuhnya membawa dirinya kesini tanpa alasan logis yang jelas. Donghae dan Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. 'Sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin ikut dalam masalah.' seperti itulah pikiran mereka berdua.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 3

Start

Happy Reading

.

.

**[Kembali dimana Yesung tersudut] **

"Hei...ada apa ramai-ramai begini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya masuk ke lorong yang dikuti oleh Donghae dan Kibum.

"Ada pembunuhan, boleh bergabung." Ucap Kibum dengan menatap dingin segerombolan didepannya dengan tatapan yang sangat menggerikan.

"Sepertinya seru sekali, benarkan teman-teman ?." Donghae juga ikut mengambil bagian, Donghae tidak kalah seram memadang segerombolan lelaki yang memakai topeng. Kini dengan berdiri secara sejajar, mereka bertiga mengeluarkan smirk dan aura andalannya masing-masing. Tanpa tahu siapa yang sedang mereka ajak bicara.

Segerombolan laki-laki yang memakai topeng alias pemegang elemen menjadi terkaget saat melihat ada manusia yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"_Sial...ada manusia, bagaimana ini ?."_

"_Kita harus pergi, kita tidak boleh memperlihatkan kekuatan kita pada manusia."_

"_Kau benar."_

Begitulah bisikan-bisikan dari para pemegang elemen. Mereka bukannya takut pada manusia. Tapi, mereka takut pada hukum Raja. Dimana, hukum Raja mengatakan. Siapapun Dewa yang memperlihatkan kekuataannya didepan manusia. Maka Dewa itu akan dihukum sesuai dengan apa yang Raja mau. Apa lagi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyakiti manusia. Sudah dipastikan kau akan langsung musnah menjadi debu. Karena, Raja akan secara langsung mengirim lidah api dari langit untuk memusnahkan mu.

"Kali ini kau beruntung Dewa Kematian."

**ZEEB**...dan seketika segerombolan pemegang elemen itu menghilangkan satu persatu, termasuk yang memegang tubuh Yesung juga.

"Me-mereka menghilang ? GYAAA...mereka hantuuu." Histeris lelaki berwajah tampan dengan wajah yang sudah pucat basi.

"Dasar, Ikan penakut." Cibir namja dengan wajah stonik datarnya.

"Yak! Kibum...mereka hilang tiba-tiba, berarti mereka hantu kan." Bela namja yang tidak mau dibilang penakut oleh sahabatnya itu.

**BRUUK...**Tubuh Yesung terjatuh dengan lemasnya, membuat Kibum dan Donghae yang sedang berdebat tidak penting menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan sosok yang mereka tidak kenali.

"Yesung! Kau Yesung kan." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung agar apa yang ia lakukan dapat membuat kedua mata indah itu terbuka. Tubuh Yesung kini sudah kembali mulus, luka-luka akibat serangan besar tadi juga sudah pulih. Hanya saja Yesung menjadi lemas. Akibat, menahan serangan yang begitu besar.

"Siapa dia Kyu ?."

"Cepat ambil mobil Donghae!."

Mendengar nada kasar dari Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae langsung pergi mengambil mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh dari lorong gang. Ternyata manusia yang tadi dilihat oleh pemegang elemen adalah Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Donghae. Tidak lama Donghae datang dengan mobil yang tepat berhenti di depan lorong gang. Kyuhyun pun menggendong Yesung dan membawanya ke apartment Donghae yang ditinggali bersama oleh Kibum juga.

.

.

**[Apartement Donghae dan Kibum]**

"Biarkan dia tidur disini dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun saat dirinya keluar dari kamar Donghae. Kamar dimana Yesung sedang beristrirahat. Kini mereka bertiga berada di ruang TV. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Donghae yang penasaran akan siapa laki-laki yang Kyuhyun bawa. Kibum yang merasakan ada hal aneh saat melihat sosok Yesung. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun sedang khawatir dengan kondisi Yesung.

"Dia bukan manusia. Benarkan ?." Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"MWOO! Kalau dia bukan manusia, berarti dia hantu juga." Ucap Donghae asal bicara lagi.

"Kalian bisa menjaga rahasia kan." Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu sahabatnya.

"Jika, kau tidak percaya pada sahabat mu sendiri. Tidak usah dikatakan." Balas Kibum yang di setujui oleh Donghae. Dan, Kyuhyun pun menceritakan semuanya persis yang dikatakan oleh Yesung pada Kyuhyun dulu.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

.

.

"Lalu, bagaimana liburan kita ? Bukannya besok kita akan pergi untuk merayakan ulang tahun mu Kyu. Kalau dibatalkan kau sangat kejam Kyu, aku sudah menanti-nantikan akan melihat wanita atau pria cantik dan sexy yang berjemur dipantai." Eluh Donghae panjang lebar ke Kyuhyun yang ingin menjaga Yesung.

"Bagaimananya? aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Kau lihat dia bagaimana keadaaannya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang ingin membatalkan acara liburannya selama sebulan ini.

"Ajak saja, kita bisa berlibur sambil tetap menjaganya kan." Usul Kibum, yang entah kenapa membuat Donghae yang tadinya kecewa langsung menatap binar-binar Kibum.

"Kau memang pintar Bum, itu ide bagus." Ucap Donghae sambil memberikan kedua jempolnya pada Kibum.

"Ck.. Jangan berlebihan Donghae."

"Ah.. peringkat dua dikelas marah ya, hahaha." Ledek Donghae kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang ditertawakan oleh Donghae langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya seperti anak kecil. Kibum yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Ceklekk**... terdengar suara pintu terbuka, membuat sosok tiga namja tadi langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat...

"Ker, tubuh kalian baik-baik saja kan. Mana Yesung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung menghampiri sosok manis berambut merah,berdiri diambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hei ...tuan manusia kau lupanya, ini waktu ku untuk mengambil alih tubuh." Balas Ker pada Kyuhyun santai.

"Ah.. benar sekarang jam 06:30PM. Jika kau baik-baik saja berarti Yesung juga baik." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kearah Ker. Ker yang melihat hanya menatap ngeri.

"_**Aku tidak suka senyumannya." Ker membatin memberitahukan pada Yesung.**_

"_**Tapi aku suka senyumannya." Balas Yesung pada Ker tanpa sadar.**_

"_**Yak! Jangan bilang kau menyukai manusia di depan kita ini." Tanya menyelidik Ker pada Yesung.**_

"_**Ti-tidak Ker." Jawab Yesung takut-takut.**_

"_**Bagus..."**_

"Hello..." Kali ini Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Ker, wajah yang juga merupakan wajah Yesung.

"Oh ya kenalkan dia Donghae dan ini Kibum." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Ker, membuat Ker menatap Kibum dan Donghae dari atas sampai bawah. Kibum yang ditatap malah menatap balik, ditatapnya tubuh Yesung yang sedang berwujud sisi buruknya. Wajah manis, imut dan warna rambut red darknya itu membuatnya terlihat sangat errr bagi Kibum. Sedangkan, Donghae menatap biasa.

"Jadi, kau punya kepribadian ganda ya ?." Tanya Kibum menyelidik sambil memutari tubuh Yesung.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, saat matahari terbit aku menjadi Thanatos yang biasa dipanggil Yesung oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan saat malam hari sisi buruk ku keluar yaitu aku sekarang Ker. Mengerti ?." Balas Ker dengan senyuman remehnya, entah kenapa dia merasakan aura yang tidak biasa pada Kibum.

"Jadi, kau bukan hantu kan ?." Tiba-tiba terdengar pertanyaan dari bibir Donghae, membuat Ker yang jarang tertawa saat mendengarnya menjadi tertawa.

"Hahaha... Hantu ? aku ini Dewa kematian."

"A-APPAAAA ?!." Seketika Donghae langsung bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan Ker.

"Tidak apa-apa Hae, Yesung dan Ker baik. Benarkan Ker ?."

"Hanya Yesung saja."

Ker langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi , meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang sedang menatap pintu kamarnya dalam diam.

"Sepertinya mereka cocok." Ucap Ker sangat lirih ketika meneliti tubuh Kibum dan Donghae hanya dengan matanya tadi. Badan yang tegap, otot yang jadi. Membuat Ker ingin menjadikan Kibum dan Donghae sebagai Guardiannya untuk membantu melawan pemegang elemen itu.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Besok kita akan berlibur sekaligus menjaganya. Dan, Hae karena ini malam hari berikan Ker daging dan saat pagi nanti berikan dia susu. Okey." Celoteh Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Baik.. baik Kyu, kau seperti mengkhawatirkan kekasih mu saja. hahahaha." Canda Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ah... Akhirnya Kyuhyun kita kembali." Kibum ikut meledek Kyuhyun, karena semenjak mereka menemukan Dewa kematian itu, Kyuhyun jadi banyak bicara tidak seperti tadi pagi yang hanya bisa diam membisu.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 3

.

.

**[Thanatos & Ker didalam dunia bawah sadar – Di mimpi mereka berdua-]**

Saat ini Dewa Kematian sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, dia bukannya tidur. Tapi, Dewa kematian sedang menjelajah alam bawah sadarnya, dimana alam bawah sadarnya merupakan tempat namja dengan wajah yang sama persis sedang bertemu satu sama lain dengan tubuh masing-masing. Mereka adalah Ker sosok sisi buruk Dewa kematian dan Thanatos yang sebut saja Yesung sisi baik Dewa kematian.

"Thanatos, aku akan mengorbankan diriku untuk melindungi mu." Thanatos yang sedang bersandar di dada Ker saudara kembarnya langsung menatap kaget.

"Apa maksud mu Ker." Tanya Thanatos dengan nada tidak suka.

"Mereka ingin membunuh kita, Kau tahu hewan peliharaan ku Heebum. Tepat setelah kita bebas dari hukuman, Heebum mengirim pesan melalui batin ku memberitahukan bahwa raja telah mengutus mereka untuk membunuh kita. Membunuh kita! seperti waktu mereka membunuh Ibu."

Thanatos yang mendengar perkataan Ker menjadi sedih mengingat, bagaimana Ibu mereka dulu dibunuh oleh makhluk langit tanpa alasan jelas. Ker yang melihat Thanatos menangis, mengusap air mata sang adik tersayangnya. Adiknya itu memang memiliki jiwa yang lembut.

"Hiks... untuk apa kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk melindungi ku. Aku tidak mau hiks..." Thanatos terisak, sungguh dia tidak mau kehilangan keluarganya lagi. Cukup Ibunya dulu, dan sekarang saudara kembarnya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mau.

"Dengar,aku hanya bisa keluar dari tubuh mu saat malam hari. Mereka pemegang elemen akan menyerang saat matahari terbit dimana sisi baik ku yang lemah ini tidak bisa bertarung muncul. Dan, jika kau mati maka aku juga mati. " Ucap Ker sambil mencubit hidung mancung Thanatos gemes.

"..." Ker yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Thanatos hanya menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Habisi mereka semua Thanatos, kau tahu aku sudah menyuruh Heebum merubah wujudnya menjadi diriku dan membaca Gulungan suci"

"Aaa-apaa ?."

"Di sana tertulis jika kau mengambil semua jiwa pemegang elemen. Maka pohon kehidupan akan muncul dan apapun yang kau minta akan terkabul."

"Apapun ?."

Mendengar kata 'apapun' membuat Thanatos yang tadinya kaget menjadi sedikit penasaran, Ker yang melihat Thanatos sudah mulai tertarik, langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Yah... bukan kah Thanatos ingin menghidupkan Ibu kembali, dengan aku mengorbankan diriku bukan berarti aku mati. Aku hanya akan tersegel, tertidur dalam dirimu..." dengan sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, Ker menyentuh dada kiri Thanatos. Bermaksud memberikan penjelasan bahwa Ker hanya tersegel(tertidur), dimana Ker tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan wujudnya lagi dari tubuh. Tubuh ini sepenuhnya milik Thanatos (Yesung)

"Aku meminjamkan kekuatan ku pada manusia yang akan menjaga mu." Sambung Ker dengan mencium pucuk kepala Thanatos dengan lembut.

"Jadi, jika aku berhasil mengumpulkan kedua belas jiwa pemegang elemen, Ibu akan hidup kembali dan Ker akan terbangun." Balas Thanatos dengan wajah polosnya. Ker yang melihat hanya dapat tersenyum melihat betapa sucinya adiknya ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya, sudah banyak darah dan nyawa yang ia cabut dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Itu benar, sekarang sudah mengertikan."

"Baiklah, demi Ibu dan Ker. Aku akan mengumpulkan jiwa pemegang elemen itu."

"Itu baru adik ku."

Dipeluknya tubuh Ker dengan sangat erat, walaupun sama-sama memiliki tubuh yang sama bentuk dan rupa. Entah kenapa pelukan Ker sangat hangat bagi Thanatos.

"Tapi, Ker. Siapa manusia yang akan menjaga ku."

"Itu... bukalah mata mu sekarang dan kau akan melihat manusia yang akan menjaga mu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu muncul cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata Thanatos yang semakin lama semakin terang.

**[Nohwon, Korea Selatan| 07:00AM | 03 Februari 2014]**

"_Woaah... Lihat warna rambutnya sekarang pink."_

"_Dia jadi Yesung sekarang."_

"_Kau menggangu tidurnya Donghae."_

"Eng..." Yesung membuka matanya perlahan, membiarkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan menerima cahaya-cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui tirai jendela. Perlahan mata itu terbuka dan Yesung dapat melihat tiga sosok namja yang sekarang tepat berada di atas wajahnya.

"_**Itu... bukalah mata mu sekarang dan kau akan melihat manusia yang akan menjaga mu." **_Seketika Yesung mengingat perkataan Ker.

'Apa mereka yang akan menjadi Guardian ku dan membantu mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa pemegang elemen.' Pikir Yesung sambil menatap wajah namja-namja yang berada di atas wajahnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kalian keluarlah, aku rasa Yesung sedikit shock melihat wajah mengerikan kalian." Ucap namja berambul ikal coklat dengan pedasnya kepada kedua temannya.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun kau pikir wajah mu tidak mengerikan." Balas namja tampan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Donghae sudahlah, mungkin Kyuhyun benar. Ayo kita bersiap." Dengan sigap Kibum menarik tangan Donghae yang pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak.

"Kibum~... hanya kau yang memeperlakukan ku dengan baik, Saranghaeyo~." Kibum yang melihat tingkah manja Donghae hanya memijit keningnya frustasi.

**[Kembali ke Kyuhyun dan Yesung]**

.

.

"Ini minumlah susu mu dulu." Kyuhyun memberikan segelas susu putih pada Yesung. Dan, dengan senyum manisnya Yesung mengganguk dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Terima kasih Kyu, kau sudah menolong ku dan Ker."

"Hahahaha... tidak ko, itu hanya kebetulan saja aku dan teman-teman lewat situ. " Bohong Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

**Hening... ** Baik Yesung dan kyuhyun tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang meminum susunya, kenapa sosok didepannya membuat dirinya menjadi aneh. Sejujurnya, Saat kembali kerumah, Kyuhyun memikirkan kenapa tubuhnya bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya dan berhenti tepat dimana Yesung mengalami masalah dan Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan sekelompok orang yang menyerang Yesung.

"Mereka siapa ? Kenapa mereka menyerang mu ?." Dengan sangat hati-hati Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Yesung.

"Mereka ? Ah... maksud mu itu, mereka ingin membunuh ku." Jawab Yesung santai dengan memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong pada Kyuhyun.

"A-apaa ? Mem-membunuh." Kaget Kyuhyun.

"Hemm." Balas Yesung dengan senyuman manisnya. Kembali Kyuhyun dan Yesung dalam keadaan hening. Yesung yang masih stay senyum, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi, Kyuhyun takut dirinya akan dianggap oleh Yesung Kepo. Yang jelas Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan Yesung dalam bahaya.

.

.

"Yesung... kau mau ikut dengan ku berlibur ?." Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ber... apa?."

"Berlibur Yesung, ku pikir dengan mengajak mu aku dan teman-teman. Ah.. maksud ku.. bagaimana mengatakannya... Pokonya kau harus ikut."

"Baiklah." Mendengar jawaban Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya dapat terperangah. Semudah itukah mengajak Yesung. Kenapa Yesung tidak bertanya 'kenapa aku harus ikut' atau 'untuk apa aku ikut' Kyuhyun berpikir Yesung akan bertanya seperti itu.

"_**Kau harus bicara pada mereka Thanatos dan setidaknya dengan berada didekat mereka, para pemegang elemen tidak akan menyerang kita." Batin Ker didalam diri Yesung.**_

"_**Bagaimana caranya Ker ? Aku tidak mengerti."**_

"_**Aku akan membantu mu, 7 hari lagi adalah malam bulan purnama. Aku akan menyegel diriku. Dan kau berikan kekuaatan ku pada mereka." Perintah Ker pada Thanatos yang sudah tidak dapat dibantah.**_

"Yesung kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung menunduk dan melamun.

"Akh.. aku tidak apa-apa Kyu." Yesung langsung memutuskan kontak batinnya dengan Ker.

"Baiklah... ayo turun kebawah, Donghae dan Kibum pasti sudah menunggu lama."

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 3

.

.

**[Gangneung, Korea Selatan |10:00AM| 03 Februari 2014]**

"PANTAAAIII... I'M COMIIIING!." Teriak Donghae saat melihat pantai Gyeongpo didepan matanya.

"Ck.. dasar anak kecil. Kyu... kau mau ikut surfing bersama kami?." Ajak Kibum yang sedang membawa papan seluncur miliknya dan juga Donghae.

"Tidak, aku..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap kearah Yesung yang sedang berdiri diam sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, seperti sedang menikmati sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Baiklah... baiklah, padahal hari ini kau berulang ulang tahun kan. Setidaknya nikmatilah hari mu. " Kesal Kibum, Kibum sangat kesal. Harusnya mereka bertiga menikmati liburannya.

"Aku menikmati hari ku."

"Dia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja tidak." Jenggah Kibum pada Kyuhyun dan dengan cueknya, Kibum berjalan menuju bibir pantai untuk berselancar.

"Yak! Kim Kibum.. sejak kapan kau jadi bawel seperti Donghae."

Tanpa Kibum dan Kyuhyun sadari, Yesung mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"_**Ulang tahun apa itu?." Tanya Yesung dengan bergumam.**_

"_**Mungkin sesuatu yang penting, sebaiknya katakan padanya Thanatos." Balas Ker dalam batin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung.**_

Yesung perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya dari belakang, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget. Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ada apa Yesung ? Apa kau mau minum susu ?."

"Aniya... emm, Kyuhyun..."

"Iya ?."

"Selamat ulang tahun."

**Dheg.** Detak Jantung Kyuhyun langsung berdetak dengan cepat saat Yesung mengucapkan selamat dengan senyum yang sangat manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Dan, habis mengucapkan kalimat itu Yesung langsung kembali ke posisi nyamannya lagi yaitu menikmati sinar matahari tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang diam mematung sambil berdebar-debar.

.

.

**[Malam hari]**

"Yesung... dimana kau." Panggil Kyuhyun saat memasuki kamar Yesung. Tapi, Yesung tidak ada didalam kamar.

"Apa dia ada diberanda." Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat jendela kamar yang sekaligus pintu untuk keberanda terbuka. Melihat ke kanan dan kiri tapi tidak ada Yesung.

"Apa kau mencari ku?." Mendengar intrupsi suara, Kyuhyun langsung mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Dan benar saja, Yesung ah.. maksud ku Ker sedang melayang tepat diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku mencari Yesung bukan kau."

"Hahahaha..." Tawa Ker, saat melihat wajah kecewa Kyuhyun.

"Hei... cepat turun Ker. Kalau kau melayang begitu akan ada yang melihat."

"Tidak mau, gara-gara kau. Tubuh ku jadi lelah. Karena, kau menyuruh Yesung tadi siang sampai sore berjalan dengan kakinya." Omel Ker pada Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun yang meminta Yesung agar tidak melayang saat didepan orang banyak dan meminta Yesung untuk berjalan layaknya manusia.

"Mwoya... benarkah ?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemasnya kali ini. Ker yang melihat langsung mengganguk, diturunkannya tubuhnya kini hingga Kyuhyun jadi tidak terlalu mendonggak kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, kami ini makhluk yang sudah terbiasa melaya-."

"DIAAA.. MELAYAANGG.!." Teriak Donghae tiba-tiba saat melihat Ker melayang di udara. Kibum tidak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae saat melihatnya, terlihat wajah Kibum sedikit terkejut. Mereka berdua menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamar Yesung. Karena, Kyuhyun lama sekali memanggil Yesung untuk turun buat makan malam.

"Apa kalian ingin melihat sayap ku." Tawar Ker pada ketiga namja yang kini sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kyu... kau tidak bilang bahwa dia bisa terbang." Tanya Donghae sambil memeluk bahu Kyuhyun takut. Sedangkan, Kibum masih setia menatap namja dengan rambut merah dark itu dengan intens. Sesuai perkataan Ker. Ker mengeluarkan sayap hitam legamnya yang sangat besar, membuat ketiga namja itu menatap tidak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

.

.

Sudah seminggu mereka berada Gangneung. Kibum dan Donghae juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Ker dan Yesung (Thanatos) yang suka berganti-ganti wujud. Donghae sekarang pergi kemana-mana selalu mengajak Yesung, memperkenalkan hal-hal baru pada Yesung agar Yesung lebih mengenal dunia manusia ini. Apa lagi Kibum. Kibum sangat memperhatikan Yesung lebih tepatnya saat Yesung berubah wujud menjadi Ker sosok buruknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Ker dekat dengan Kibum." Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat Ker dan Kibum sedang memanggang daging dibelakang Villa, dimana belakang Villa itu terhampar pemandangan laut yang begitu luas. Entah kenapa wajah Kyuhyun tidak akan terlihat semangat jika malam hari tiba.

"Kau cemburu."

"Eh! Yak! Lee Donghae sejak kapan kau berada disamping ku." Omel Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun menyukai sosok baiknya. Sedangkan, Kim Kibum menyukai sosok buruknya. Ah... percintaan yang sangat rumit." Kyuhyun yang mendengar kalimat Donghae menjadi terdiam. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun dan Kibum mencintai satu namja dengan sosok yang berbeda. Lagipula Kyuhyun masih belum yakin apakah dia menyukai Yesung.

**[Side Kibum dan Ker]**

"Daging ini sangat enak." Ucap Ker yang sedang duduk melayang.

"Kalau begitu besok malam kita makan lagi." Tawa Kibum dengan killer smilenya.

"Mulai besok aku tidak akan bisa menikmati ini lagi." Ucap Ker dengan melahap daging bakarnya lagi sambil menatap laut dimalam hari. Kibum sendiri terdiam, mencerna ucapan Ker.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau akan pergi ?."

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Kibum terdiam lagi mendengar jawaban Ker. Entah kenapa Kibum sekarang menjadi takut. Takut jika namja yang selama seminggu ini sudah merebut hatinya akan pergi. Merebut hatinya ? Iya... Kibum tidak bodoh, sampai tidak menyadari bagaimana dirinya selalu menatap sosok namja berambut red dark ini, sosok buruknya Yesung. Walaupun kadang ucapan Ker kasar berbeda dengan Yesung saat pagi hari. Tapi, senyuman Ker sangat menawan apalagi jika Ker sedang tertawa, yang menurut Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyeramkan tapi dimata Kibum tidak.

**[Other Side]**

Terlihat diatas pulau yang tidak jauh atau bisa kita bilang bersebrangan dengan villa Kyuhyun. Terbanglah sesosok naga dengan 11 namja yang berada dipunggung naga tersebut.

"Kita sudah seminggu memperhatikan mereka disini. Kita tidak bisa menyerangnya jika dia masih didekat manusia." Ucap namja dengan simbol burung phoniexnya.

"Sial!." Marah salah satu namja dengan sorot mata yang memandang benci ke arah Kibum dan Ker yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

"Te-tenanglah Dewa Droplet." Jawab ke-10 namja lainnya secara bersamaan. Mereka semua takut saat melihat air laut yang berada disekeliling mereka berbentuk pusaran yang begitu besar dan menyeramkan.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 3

.

.

**Dheg.**

Ker yang tadinya memakan daging dengan lahap langsung menghentikan aktivitas makannya sejenak. Membuat Kibum menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Kibum.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, terima kasih makanannya."

Dan, detik kemudian Ker langsung mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang ke langit meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap heran.

**[Di atas langit]**

"_**Kau merasakannya Thanatos ?." Tanya Ker membatin.**_

"_**Heem... Mereka disini Ker." Balas Thanatos sedikit cemas.**_

Ker yang merasakan hawa keberadaan pemegang elemen yang semakin mendekat. Langsung mengeluarkan pisau besar berbentuk bulan sabit sama dengan milik Thanatos. Hanya saja, milik Ker jauh lebih besar dan tajam dengan pedang yang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat.

"Akhirnya kau menjauh dengan manusia itu. Kami pikir kau sangat pengecut sampai-sampai bersembunyi dibalik manusia-manusia lemah itu."

Mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, Ker langsung berbalik dan menatap satu persatu pemegang elemen yang masih menggunakan jubah dan topengnya itu.

"Aku pengecut ? bukannya kalian ?." Balas Ker dengan tertawa meremehkan.

"Apa!."

"Tahan.. Dewa Droplet Suho." Ucap Dewa Earth DO saat melihat Dewa Droplet yang ingin menyerang duluan.

"Hahaha... Benarkan, Kalian menyerang diriku saat adik ku yang mengambil alih tubuh. Kalian tahu adik ku itu tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik." Tawa Ker membuat ke-11 pemegang elemen menjadi sedikit tersinggung.

"Tutup mulut muuuu Ker!."

**Wuuusssh...** Suho langsung menyerang Ker dengan membuat air laut yang ia kendalikan untuk menyerang Ker. Tapi dengan sigap Ker langsung terbang untuk menghindarinya. Tidak sampai disitu dari atas Dewa Fly Kris yang menunggangi dragon dan Dewa Fire Chanyeol dengan menunggangi burung phoniex apinya menyerang secara bersamaan dari langit. Berbagai macam api mereka keluarkan untuk menyerang Ker.

"Hewan ini tidak lebih hebat dari hewan peliharaan ku Heebum. Hahahaha" Ejek Ker disela-sela dirinya melawan phoniex api dan Dragon. Dengan mudah api-api yang menyerangnya Ker, di tepis dengan pedang miliknya.

"Rain Fire!." Teriak Dewa Fire Chanyeol dengan kencangnya, membuat Phoniex yang ia tunggangi langsung melebarkan sayapnya dan mengibaskan api kearah Ker seperti hujan api.

"Dark Hole." Seketika api-api yang sedang menuju kearah Ker, terserap kearah lubang hitam yang berada ditelapak tangan kanannya.

"Hahahha... segini sajakah kekuatan kalian." Ledek Ker pada Pemegang elemen.

"Dewa Frost Xiumin aku akan menyerang Ker dengan air laut dan saat air itu mendekati Ker, ubahlah air laut menjadi batu es yang tajam seperti pisau." Perintah Dewa Droplet Suho sambil melihat pertarungan Dewa Fly Kris dan Dewa Fire Chanyeol.

"Baik Dewa Suho." Dewa Frost Xiumin pun mengambil ancang-ancang sambil memegang simbol 'Snow' yang terletak di dalam dada kirinya.

"RASAAKAN INII!." Sesuai rencana Dewa Suho, Dewa Xiumin pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Air laut yang dilemparkan Dewa Suho dari bawah, sudah berubah menjadi batu es yang runcing saat mau menuju kearah Ker.

"_**Ker! Dibawah mu! Awas!." Teriak Thanatos didalam batin Ker.**_

"_**APAA!." Kaget Ker.**_

Ker yang terfokus melawan phoniex dan dragon bukan berarti dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan sigap. Dengan cepat, Ker langsung membuat kedua sayap hitam besarnya menutupi tubuh Ker. Sehingga Ker terbungkus oleh sayap-sayapnya.

"Akh.. Sial!." Eluh Ker saat merasakan sayap-sayapnya tertusuk batu es yang runcing.

"Apakah kita berhasil melukainya." Tanya Dewa Thunder Chen yang menatap kepulan asap dilangit.

"Dewa Wind Sehun."

"Baik." Dengan jentikan jari, Dewa Sehun menghilangkan asap-asapnya dan betapa kagetnya mereka, Ker berdiri seolah dirinya tidak terkena serangan apapun.

"Kalian lupa kemampuan teman kalian yang ku makan, telah menyembuhkan luka ku dengan cepat." Smirk Ker kepada pemegang elemen.

"Tapi, apa kau juga lupa. Aku bisa menghentikan pergerakan waktu." **Dheg.**

"**Tu-tubuh ku." Ucap Ker membatin.**

"**Tidak bisa bergerak, ini ulah Dewa Time Controller Tao." Balas Thanatos membatin.**

Saat ini pergerakan tubuh Ker sudah terkunci akibat ulah Dewa Time Controller Tao. Tubuh Ker benar-benar mematung diatas langit. Dewa Telekinesis Luhan menggangkat tangan kanannya kearah tubuh Ker dan menggerakkannya ke kiri. Tubuh yang mematung itu mengikuti arah tangan Dewa Luhan yang bergerak.

"Dewa Telekinesis Luhan bawa tubuh busuk itu ke hadapan ku." Perintah Suho dan dengan cepat tubuh mematung Ker melayang mendekati dewa Suho. Sekarang Dewa Suho berhadapan dengan Ker.

"**Bagaimana ini Ker, Hiks..." Tanggis Thanatos didalam dirinya.**

"**Ku bilang jangan menangis!." Desis Ker pada wujud satunya yang berada didalam.**

"Oh... Lihat ini, Kau menangis Ker. Hahahhaaha." Tawa Dewa Droplet Suho yang di ikuti oleh kawan-kawannya. Akibat Thanatos yang berada di dalam dirinya menangis, membuat Ker mengeluarkan air matanya dari perbuatan Thanatos tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat dia berlutut didepan kita semua, sebelum kita membunuhnya."

"Wah... itu ide yang sangat bagus Dewa Teleportatio Kai. Hahahaha."

Dewa Luhan yang mendengar langsung membuat tubuh Ker yang berada dibawah kendali menekuk kedua lututnya sambil membuat kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pasir pantai. Sekarang Ker benar-benar berlutut dihadapan pemegang elemen tanpa dia mau.

"_**Siaal! Akan ku bunuh kaliaaan semuaaaa!." **_**Teriak Ker didalam hati. **Sungguh kali ini Ker benar-benar murka pada pemegang elemen membuat dirinya bersimpuh seperti ini.

"_**Thanatos, Kau lihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada kakak mu ini!." Teriak Ker sekali lagi didalam hati.**_

"_**..." Ker yang mendengar tidak merespon. Ker lebih memilih diam.**_

"Sebaiknya kita jangan membuang-buang waktu. Kita harus membunuhnya." Ucap salah satu Dewa yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menonton.

"Kau benar Dewa Light Baekhyun." Dewa Suho pun mengeluarkan belati dari saku jubahnya. Menarik pisau itu dari sarungnya. Dipisau itu kita dapat melihat ukiran-ukiran matra yang dibuat oleh Raja.

"_**Bulan purnama sudah sepenunya terbentuk, karena Dewa Time Controller menghentikan sosok ku bukan sosok dirimu. Itu berarti kita bisa kabur."**_

"_**Ker... Hiks.."**_

"_**Berhenti menangis ku bilang! Kenapa kau sangat lemah. Kau akan selamat dan balaskan dendam ku ini."**_

"_**Tapi... Ker...Hiks." Isak Thanatos tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.**_

"_**Aku menyayangi mu sosok baik ku Thanatos." Batin Ker dengan sangat lembut .**_

"_**Ker, Andweyoo... hiks, jebal."**_

.

.

**Dheg.**

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun kau membuat ku kaget. Kenapa berdiri tiba-tiba." Omel Donghae saat sedang asik menonton Tv, Kyuhyun selalu membuat dirinya terkejut.

"kim Kibum... Dimana Yesung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang sedang membaca buku di sisi sofa yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ker maksud mu?."

"Aish... Ker dan Yesung sama saja. Katakan tadi dia bilang mau pergi kemana ?."

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar balasan Kibum, hanya mengumpat kesal. Entah kenapa perasaan ini lagi-lagi muncul. Perasaan takut, khawatir dan gelisah menjadi satu.

"_**Mereka ? Ah... mereka itu, Mereka ingin membunuh ku." **_Sekilas perkataan Yesung membayangi diri Yesung.

**[Back Battle Ker & Thanatos VS pemegang elemen]**

Pisau itu perlahan mendekati dada kiri Ker. Dewa Suho terpental dengan sangat jauh, begitu juga dengan pemegang elemen lainnya. Tubuh Ker melayang seketika ke atas dan tubuh itu terbungkus oleh matra-matra yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti, sayap-sayap hitam legam itu berubah warna menjadi helai bulu-bulu berwana putih lembut. Jubah hitam berganti dengan jubah berwarna putih ke-emasan. Rambutnya kini berubah menjadi pink soft manis. Dan, mata itu saat membuka mata memancarkan keteduhan tiada tara.

"A-apaaa ituuuu." Kaget pemegang elemen saat melihat Ker berubah menjadi sosok Thanatos. Dan, saat mereka semua ingin menyerangnya, lingkaran yang berisi wujud Yesung langsung menghilang.

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 3

.

.

"Mungkinkah ?" Gumam Kyuhyun semakin takut. Dia tidak mau apa yang ia pikirkan benar-benar terjadi. Di ambilnya jaket yang berada dikamar, Kyuhyun turun dari lantai dua dengan cepat. Membuat Kibum dan Donghae yang memperhatikan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

**Duaghh... **

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh yang sangat keras sekali. Membuat mereka bertiga menatap satu sama lain. Dan, dengan cepat mereka bertiga keluar rumah.

"YESUUUNNG!." Teriak Kyuhyun saat mendapati Yesung berdiri didepan villa sambil menangis. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kibum dengan wajah penuh air mata dengan isakan dan...

**Brugh**... Tubuh Yesung terjatuh ke rumput membuat ketiga namja itu langsung gerak cepat. Tentu Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh Yesung dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

"Bukan kah ini masih malam Kyu, Kenapa wujudnya Yesung." Tanya Donghae yang sedang memperhatikan Yesung yang terbaring diranjang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut soft pink Yesung. Hingga akhirnya Yesung tersadar dan membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ker... Hiks.. dia, hiks..."

Yesung kembali menangis, tubuh Yesung benar-benar lemah sekarang. Untuk bangun pun Yesung harus bersusah payah. Mengingat sekarang masih malam dan harusnya ini adalah waktu Ker yang mengambil tubuhnya. Yesung yang hanya keluar saat matahari terbit belum terbiasa dengan hawa suasana malam.

"Ada apa dengan Ker ?!." Tanya Kibum dengan sedikit nada keras. Membuat Yesung sedikit terhentak kaget. Kyuhyun yang melihat langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum untuk menjauh.

"Yak! Kim Kibum sejak kapan kau membentak orang." Eluh Kyuhyun yang tidak terima Yesung sedikit dibentak. Donghae yang merasakan hawa tidak enak, akhirnya membawa Kibum untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Sudahlah... Bum, ayo kita keluar." Ajak Donghae dengan merangkul Kibum.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Ditepisnya tangan Donghae dengan kasar.

"Anak itu seram sekali." Dengan pasrah Donghae mengikuti Kibum keluar dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mentenangkan Yesung dikamarnya.

"Kau kenapa Yesung ? apa mereka kembali menyerang mu." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung hanya diam dan menghela nafasnya lagi.

'Mungkin dia belum mau cerita.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah... Jika kau memang tidak bisa bercerita. Istrirahatlah." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Yesung gemes sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamarnya. Kini didalam kamar Yesung sendirian, menatap kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak suka kegelapan. Tapi, Ker muncul disaat dunia ini gelap, pantas saja Ker sangat pemberani." Gumam Yesung sambil memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk. Dengan tubuh masih agak lemah, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar beranda kamarnya untuk melihat benda bulat yang sedang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, Yesung bisa merasakan cahaya-cahaya dari bulan menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Perlahan sayap-sayap dipunggung Yesung keluar, melebarkan sayapnya hingga sayap itu membungkus dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks... Ker, aku... hiks." Sayap-sayap putih lembut itu membungkus tubuh Yesung yang sedang menangis, seakan sayap-sayap itu tidak ingin ada yang melihat pemiliknya menangis pilu seperti ini. Yesung sangat merindukan Ker. Yesung merasakan kehampaan yang luar biasa didalam dirinya tanpa ada bagian sisi lainnya. Yesung merasa tidak sempurna sekarang.

"Akhh... sakit." Erang Yesung saat merasakan dada kirinya nyeri. Bagai Yin & Yhang, jika salah satu menghilang maka akan ada efek akibatnya. Sosok Yesung yang biasanya keluar pada saat matahari bersinar terang, kini harus bertahan 12jam di malam hari.

.

.

**[Pagi hari | 11:00AM ]**

"Hei... Kyu, ini sudah jam 11 siang. Tapi, kenapa Yesung belum turun." Tanya Donghae yang sebenarnya cemas. Biasanya tiap pagi Yesung akan minta dibuatkan susu olehnya, tapi sampai sekarang Yesung belum keluar juga dari kamarnya.

"Tadi pagi aku ingin kekamarnya. Tapi, aku ragu Hae." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafasnya. Tanpa diduga Yesung sedang turun dari kamarnya. Ah... bukan sedang melayang turun dari tangga lebih tepatnya. Hingga ketiga namja yang sedang santai atau memang sedang menunggu Yesung turun diruang tengah.

"Yesung." Seru Kyuhyun dengan langsung bangun dari sofa dan menghampiri Yesung.

"Kau sudah minum susu, aku buatkannya. Tunggulah." Kali Donghae yang berseru, dengan cepat Donghae ke dapur untuk membuatkan Yesung susu. Sedangkan Kibum tidak bicara, tapi matanya terus memperhatikan Yesung yang sepertinya sedang gelisah.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, Yesung masih diam tidak mau bicara. Bahkan susu yang sudah dibuat Donghae tidak diminum oleh Yesung. kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kibum hanya melihat Yesung yang dari tadi berdiri didepan mereka.

"Katanya kau ingin bicara pada kami, apa itu ?." Mulai Kyuhyun yang memulai bersuara.

"Yesung-ah, minum dulu susunya. Kau pasti capek kan berdiri dengan melayang seperti itu." mendengar perkataan Donghae membuat Yesung tersenyum, Donghae memang sangat perhatian padanya, dengan mengayunkan tangannya sedikit, membuat gelas susu yang berada ditangan Donghae melayang kearahnya. Mereka bertiga sudah biasa melihat benda-benda yang sering diterbangkan oleh Yesung dan Ker dirumah ini.

"Terima kasih Donghae." Ucap Yesung dengan sembari tersenyum kearah Donghae. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang melihat hanya berwajah sedikit kesal. Yesung mengacuhkannya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja."

"Tunggu!." Dengan cepat Yesung menahan Kibum yang ingin pergi, sejujurnya Yesung tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana dengan mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa ?." Tanya Kibum sambil melihat Yesung. Tapi, Yesung hanya menunduk sambil memegang lengan Kibum. Hingga akhirnya Kibum melepaskan diri dari Yesung dan mencoba berjalan lagi menuju kamarnya.

"Ker tidak bisa menampakkan wujudnya lagi!."

**Dheg.** Mendengar tentang Ker, Kibum menghentikan langkah kakinya yang baru saja ingin menaiki anak tangga pertama.

"Apaaaa?!." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua kaget sama kagetnya dengan Kibum.

"Ma-maksud mu Ker mati ?."

**Dheg**. Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, Kibum mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, membuat kuku-kuku dijarinya memutih.

"Tidak. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian. Jadi..." Yesung sengaja menjeda kalimatnya dan melirik kearah Kibum yang masih mematung ditempat. Bermaksud memberikan kode, bahwa Kibum untuk duduk kembali.

"Cepat ceritakan."

"Yak! Kibum.. jangan ketus begitu." Omel Kyuhyun karena Kibum membuat Yesung merasa takut. Dan, Yesung mulai menceritakan semuanya pada mereka bertiga. Dimana pemegang elemen mengincar nyawanya, alasan Ker menyegel dirinya sendiri dan tujuannya.

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika ditanya apakah mereka mau membantu Yesung mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa pemegang elemen.

"Aku selalu berpikir pasti menyenangkan, jika aku punya kekuatan seperti film-film yang sering ku lihat dan membasmi musuh-musuh. Hahahha, Aku bersedia." Seru Donghae dengan semangat saat mendengar Yesung akan memberikan kekuatan pada dirinya. Yesung yang mendengar langsung menatap senang kearah Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Aku menolak." Tolak Kibum mentah-mentah.

Mendengar penolakan Kibum. Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung melotot kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk apa aku membantu mu, kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi ku." **Dheg.**

Mendengar hal itu membuat hati Yesung terpukul. Memang benar, Yesung bukan siapa-siapanya. Kibum adalah orang yang tidak suka melakukan hal yang merepotkan bagi hidupnya. Apalagi ini nyata, melawan dan bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk yang Kibum tidak ketahui apa itu dan yang paling utama adalah mengorbankan nyawa demi orang yang baru seminggu kau kenal.

"Jika Ker yang meminta mu, apakah kau akan bersedia." Tanya Yesung dengan suara paraunya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara parau Yesung hanya bisa diam-diam menggepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Hatinya sakit saat Yesung memandang Kibum dengan wajah kecewa seperti itu.

"Kibum... ayolah, ini pasti menyenangkan." Bujuk Donghae dengan merangkul bahu Kibum seperti biasanya.

"Kau bukan seperti Kibum yang kita kenal. Kau bilang kau pria sejati. Tapi, apa ini. Kau takut eum?." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil bersmrik meremehkan kearah Kibum.

"Apa kau bilang ? Aku Kim Kibum takut ? Bahkan aku tidak takut mati." Balas Kibum dengan smirk tidak kalah seram milik Cho Kyuhyun. Inilah salah satu kelemahan Kibum, Kibum gampang terhasut dan emosi jika ada yang meremehkan dirinya. Dan, Kyuhyun memakai kelemahannya itu.

"Yesung kemarilah.." Panggil Donghae dengan suara pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh agar Yesung mendekat.

"Donghae mereka..."

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun tau apa yang dia lakukan."

Yesung dan Ddonghae kini hanya menyaksikan sindiran demi sindiran yang Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk membuat Kibum bersedia membantu Yesung. Tidak mudah adu mulut dengan Kibum. Mengingat Kibum merupakan anak peringkat satu di sekolahnya.

"Baiklah aku bersedia! Akan ku buktikan, aku ini jauh lebih kuat dari mu Cho Kyuhyun!."

**Bingo. ** Kalian dengan semua, Kyuhyun menang.

"Kau dengar itu Yesung, Kibum bersedia, Hahahahaha." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh senyum kemenangan. Tentu saja Yesung yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum.

"Kibummie~ lelaki sejati itu harus menepati ucapannya."

**Dheg**. Kibum yang mendengar ucapan Donghae langsung tersadar. Dirinya sudah dijebak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku melakukan ini demi Ker." Ucap Kibum pada akhirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya tertawa menjadi sedikit terdiam. 'Jadi, benar dia menyukai sosok buruk Yesung si Ker.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Yesung yang sedang tertawa dan **Dheg. **

'Kibum menatap Yesung, apa jangan-jangan Kibum.. aish.' Frustasi Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan pikirannya.

.

.

"Yesung, aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan seperti apa ? apa aku bisa terbang juga seperti mu. Atau aku memiliki kekuatan salah satu dari fantastic Four ? atau seperti Iron Man juga tidak masalah"

Mendengar Donghae yang bicara dengan semangat membuat Yesung tertawa, Donghae sangat antusias sekali. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menjadi pendengar dan memandangi wajah Yesung yang sedang tertawa. Sedangkan, Kibum sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

"Akhh... tu..buh ku." Erang kesakitan Yesung lagi dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit khawatir dan refleksnya mereka berdua langsung mendekati Yesung bersamaan.

"Dasar mereka berdua itu." Umpat Donghae melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Yesung, mana yang sakit ?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan agak panik.

"Jam.. berapa sekarang ?." Mendengar pertanyaan Yesung membuat dahi mereka bertiga mengerut.

"Jam 06:05PM, waeyo Yesung ?."

"Begituh... tidak apa-apa, aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan cuaca malam."

"Aku akan membawa mu ke kamar."

Dengan sangat hati-hati Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Yesung, wajah Yesung sangat pucat, nafasnya juga sedikit terenggah-enggah. Sesampainya dikamar, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Yesung dikasur. Tapi, sebelum Kyuhyun pergi menjauh dari kasur. Yesung menahan tangan Kyuhyun, memberikan kode bahwa...

"Apa kau mau ku temani ?." Dan, Yesung hanya mengganguk mendengar pertanyaan atau memang itu yang Yesung inginkan. Saat malam hari, Yesung tidak ingin sendiri, karena itu terlihat menakutkan baginya.

"Kyuhyun apa alasan mu bersedia membatu ku ?."

"Apa itu penting ?."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Donghae membantu ku karena dia ingin merasakan memiliki kekuatan. Kibum membantu ku demi Ker. Sedangkan, dirimu... apa alasan mu ?."

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam,memikirkan jawaban yang bagus. Tapi, semakin lama dipikirkan membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jawaban Kyuhyun terlontar begitu saja saat Yesung bertanya tadi siang. Secara refleks Kyuhyun mengatakan 'Aku bersedia'.

"Apa kau tidak takut terluka dan mati Kyu ?."

"Bahkan aku rela mati demi dirimu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan refleks lagi dan dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Be-benarkah ?."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Setelah pertemuan pertama kali kita bertemu di Lab kakek Cho. Jantung ini berdetak tidak karuan setiap kau dalam bahaya dan benar kan kau memang dalam bahaya..."

"..."

Yesung terdiam bukan karena mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Yesung terdiam karena, mata Kyuhyun saat ini sedang memandang dirinya sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun sendiri juga karena terbawa suasana atau memang sekarang ia ingin mengatakan semua yang ada dibenaknya tentang Yesung yang menggangu pikirannya.

"Kau tahu, melihat wujud lain mu dekat dengan Kibum, aku merasa cemburu, aku tidak suka, ada rasa egois bahwa kau tidak boleh bersama namja lain kecuali dengan ku. Aku sangat suka memandang wajah mu, apa lagi ketika tertawa..."

"..."

"Dan, sekarang aku yakin..."

Dengan berani, Kyuhyun menggelus salah satu pipi Yesung untuk pertama kalinya, menatap mata itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku bersedia, karena sepertinya aku me... me-menyu-."

"Yesung aku bawakan susu untuk mu."

Tiba-tiba Donghae datang dengan tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang gembira, membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang memegang pipi Yesung ,refleks langsung menjauhkan tangannya. 'Donghaeee!' Batin Kyuhyun geram sambil berbalik dan menatap Donghae dengan senyuman terpaksanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu ?." Tanya Donghae santai.

"Ah.. tidak." Donghae pun memberikan Yesung segelas susu, dan dengan senang hati Yesung meminumnya. Tidak tahukah Donghae tadi Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan cinta pada Yesung sebelum hal yang ia tidak inginkan terjadi.

**Dheg. **Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan sesuatu didalam kamarnya. Sesuatu yang biasa makhluk kayangan miliki. 'Ini.. hawa panas ini.' Batin Yesung sambil menatap sekeliling kamarnya.

"Aku ingin istrirahat. Bisakah kalian meninggalkan ku sendiri."

"Baiklah, kami ada dibawah. Jika butuh sesuatu teriak saja. Ayo.. Kyu" Donghae menyeret Kyuhyun untuk keluar. Dimana Kyuhyun sedikit menolak untuk keluar, Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi.

"Yak! Donghae...Tunggu dulu."

**Blam.** Pintu pun tertutup. Yesung meneliti setiap sudut kamarnya.

"Keluarlah Heebum." Panggil Yesung yang entah pada siapa dia ucapkan. Sedetik kemudian, dinding didepan Yesung terbentuk lubang berwarna hitam yang kecil dan semakin lama semakin besar. Perlahan sesosok makhluk bertubuh mungil berwarna hitam keluar dari sana.

"Meow..."

"Kemarilah Heebum."

Yup. Dari suaranya kita tahu, makhluk jenis apakah itu. Itu adalah kucing, Kucing dengan tubuh berwarna hitam, mata hijau yang menyala dan sebuah kalung nama 'Heebum' ditambah dengan bandul bel kecil. Jika dilihat baik-baik, Kucing ini tidak beda jauh dengan di dunia manusia. Hanya saja kucing ini bisa...

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 3

.

.

"MWOYAAA! KUCING MACAM APA INI?." Teriak heboh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae. Donghae akan selalu berteriak heboh kalau melihat hal-hal yang menakjubkan.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Heebum, peliharaan Ker waktu di kayangan." Jelas Yesung sambil menggelus leher Heebum dengan sangat lembut.

Lalu, kenapa Donghae berteriak melihat Heebum ? bukan kah dia hanya se-ekor kucing biasa. Ah... waktu datang tadi Heebum memang kucing biasa. Namun sekarang, Heebum sudah berubah ke wujud aslinya. Dimana badannya lebih besar 10 kali lipat, dengan gigi taring atasnya dua keluar dari mulutnya. Ukuran gigi taring Heebum tidak main-main, itu sangat besar. Jangan lupakan sayap hitam legamnya sama dengan milik majikannya si Ker dan ujung buntutnya pun terdapat kobaran api yang menyala.

"Apa kalian manusia-manusia yang akan membantu Thanatos ?." Tanya Heebum pada ketiga namja didepannya.

"APA INIIII! KUCING BESAR INI BISA BICARAAA !." Teriak Donghae lagi heboh. **Pletak. Pletak.** Itu adalah suara dimana Donghae mendapatkan jitakan-jitakan manis dari kedua sahabatnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Aish... kalian berdua ini."

"Sudahlah... abaikan Donghae. Jadi untuk apa kita berkumpul disini." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menguap. Mengingat sekarang pukul 03:00AM dan Kyuhyun belum tidur sama sekali. berbeda dengan Kibum, Kibum kembali menyenderkan punggungnya ditembok setelah menjitak Donghae. Memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sejenak istrirahat tetapi telinga tetap mendengar.

"Aku akan memulainya Thanatos, bersiaplah."

"Baik Heebum."

Setelah mendengar perintah Heebum, Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan, perlahan bersinarlah tubuh Yesung, menampilkan wujud aslinya yang selama ini mereka bertiga tidak ketahui.

Yesung yang berbalut pakaian putih ke-emasan dengan sayap putihnya lengkap dengan senjata yang ia pegang ditangan kanan. Pisau besar dengan bentuk bulan sabit. Jangan lupakan efek helai-helai bulu putih yang berjatuhan menambahkan kesan betapa cantiknya malaikat didepannya. Sehingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae terperangah akan sosok asli Yesung dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Kibum yang memejamkan matanya juga sekarang sudah menatap Yesung.

"Baiklah... baiklah, sudah menatap Thanatosnya." Ucap Heebum ketus.

Mendengar perkataan Heebum, membuat Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Donghae mendengus kesal. 'Menggangu moment saja.' batin mereka bertiga. Yesung yang melihat hanya terkekeh pelan.

Kini Yesung berdiri didepan Heebum, menghadap kucing besar itu dan memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. Heebum pun mencium simbol dikening Yesung, membuat kening Yesung memancarkan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin menyilaukan mata Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kibum.

**Tring.. **Cahaya perlahan kembali meredup dan menyisahkan Yesung dengan pakaian biasanya lagi sambil menggendong se-ekor kucing... kecil.

"Apa Kucingnya menciut Yesung."

"Hahahaha... aniya Donghae, Heebum hanya mengecilkan tubuhnya agar manusia tidak takut dengannya."

"Ah..kau benar, dia terlihat lucu jika bentuknya seperti ini."

**Meow~ **Yesung tersenyum senang, melihat Heebum sepertinya senang berada di gendongan Donghae. Kini Yesung membuka telapak tangannya, memperlihatkan 4 benda ke Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kibum. Dimana benda itu adalah sebuah kalung, cincin, anting dan gelang dengan warna dan simbol yang sama, simbol matahari dan bulan yang berada didalam satu lingkaran.

"Kyuhyun ini untuk mu." Yesung memberikan sebuah kalung kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini untuk mu Donghae." Yesung memberikan sebuah gelang kepada Donghae.

"Dan, ini milik mu Kibum." Yesung memberikan sebuah anting kepada Kibum.

"Pufft... Kibum dapat anting. Hahahaha." Ledek Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan, saat Kibum menerima sebuah anting dari Yesung.

"Diam atau kalian mati." Ancam Kibum dan detik kemudian mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa.

"Kenapa cuma satu antingnya ? Bukannya anting itu harus sepasang." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang dirinya sendiri padahal sedang sibuk memakai kalungnya.

"Agar tidak mencolok, sini aku pasangkan." Yesung pun mendekati Kibum dan mengambil anting perak itu dari tangannya, menyikap rambut yang menutupi telinga kirinya. Dan, saat jemari-jemari Yesung menyentuh telinga Kibum. Kibum merasakan debaran yang sama waktu dengan Ker.

"Karena rambut mu cukup panjang, antingnya jadi tertutup." Ucap Yesung sambil merapikan rambut Kibum. Kibum sendiri hanya diam dan sesekali mengganguk mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Yak! Bantu aku juga Yesung." Teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat moment Kibum dan Yesung jadi buyar.

"Kyuhyun... coba katakan 'keluarlah, aku memanggil mu' sambil memegang kalung itu." Ucap Yesung setelah selesai membantu Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yesung. Tapi, karena disuruh Yesung, Kyuhyun mencobanya. Digenggamnya liontin kalung itu dengan tangan kiri dan...

**Duagh..**

"BERAAATT!." Kali ini yang teriak bukan Donghae tetapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berteriak karena saat melakukan apa yang disuruh Yesung. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Kyuhyun memegang pedang perak besar yang tingginya 2 meter dengan berat kurang lebih 20Kg.

"Uggh..." Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mengangkat pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dan, terangkatlah 10cm dari tanah.

"Kkkkk~, Itu adalah Pedang eisenmeteor. Sekarang giliran mu Donghae, sama dengan Kyuhyun. Cobalah." Donghae pun mengganguk dan melakukan apa yang Yesung suruh. Bedanya Donghae tidak harus memegang gelangnya, cukup dengan kalimat saja. Dan, detik kemudian ditangan kanan Donghae terpasang senjata api(pistol) yang menyatu dengan lengannya.

"Itu ada senjata api Heckler. Jika, kau tidak benar menggunakannya kau akan terpental sangat jauh." Donghae yang baru saja ingin mengatakan 'Keren' menjadi pucat basi setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Kibum kau juga cobalah." Kibum pun ikut mencobanya dan detik kemudian tangan kirinya memegang busur besar berwarna putih dengan ukiran-ukiran huruf dan simbol yang tidak jelas terpasang.

"Itu adalah Busur Kematian. Sesuai namanya,jika kau tidak hati-hati kau yang akan mati." Kibum yang mendengar ucapan Yesung hanya menatap datar, entah takut atau tidak peduli.

"Kyuhyun pedang yang sedang kau coba angkat itu adalah pedang biasa. Ada 4 macam jenis pedang yang bisa kau gunakan. Jika kau bisa menguasai ke-empat pedang itu kau akan sangat hebat."

"A-apaa ? Pedang biasa saja seberat ini! bagaimana dengan pedang lainnya!."

.

.

"Donghae, kau juga sama. Kau memiliki 3 macam pistol. Dimana masing-masing senjata api itu memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda."

"Baik."

.

.

"Kibum... apa kau bingung, kau memegang busur tapi tidak ada panahnya."

"Begitulah."

"Bentuk dan kekuatan dari panah tergantung dari kekuatan spiritual mu dan pikiran mu. Jika kau memliki kekuatan spiritual kuat dan membayangka panah seperti apa. Maka panah itu akan muncul."

Merasa mengerti, Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh, membayangkan panah apa yang akan ia coba keluarkan.

**Triiingggg. **Dari tangan kanan Kibum kini bersinar terang, digenggaman tangan itu terdapat satu buah anak panah dengan panjang 60cm, ujung panahnya terdapat kobaran api yang menyala dengan tangkai panah berwarna merah dengan corak hitam.

"Apa seperti ini ?." Tanya Kibum sambil menunjukkan sebuah anak panah pada Yesung yang kini sedang menatap tidak percaya.

"Woaah... Bum, kau sangat hebat." Takjub Donghae pada Kibum.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau melalukan itu Kim Kibum!." Marah Kyuhyun, karena lagi-lagi dia kalah dari Kibum.

Kibum mencoba memasang posisi anak panahnya ke busur. Membidik sebuah pohon yang 10meter dari jarak pandangnya. Dan... **Shuuut. JEEB. **Anak panah itu menancap batang pohon kelapa dan membuat pohon kelapa itu terbakar habis tanpa sisa. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya.

"Aku juga ingin mencobanya!." Ucap Donghae dengan semangat yang menggebu setelah apa yang kibum lakukan.

"Yak! Yak! Donghae kau tidak akan bisa." Ledek kyuhyun pada Donghae sambil menyeret-nyeret pedangnya agar berpindah.

"Yesung..."

"Aku akan menahan tubuh mu agar tidak terpental Donghae." Ucap Yesung dengan tersenyum, sambil meletakan kedua telapak tangannya ke punggung Donghae. Tanpa membuang waktu Donghae mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah batu karang besar yang berada di tengah laut, itulah target sasarannya. Dengan menutup kedua matanya takut-takut dan sedikit gemeteran.

"Tekan pelatuknya sampai 6 kali Donghae." Bisik Yesung ditelinga kanannya.

"Yak! Yesung apa yan-"

Door... door.. Door... door.. Door... door..

Door... door.. Door... door.. Door... door..

Door... door.. Door... door.. Door... door..

Door... door.. Door... door.. Door... door..

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengajukan protes. Karena, waktu Yesung berbisik wajah Donghae langsung memerah. Suara-suara tembakan terdengar saling berseru, dalam sekali tembakan donghae dapat melesatkan 10 peluru sekaligus. Karena, senjata Heckler yang memiliki ukuran besar memiliki 10 lubang peluru di depannya. Jika Donghae menekan pelatuknya sebanyak 6 kali dalam 6 detik maka ada 60 buah peluru yang melesat. Jadi, tiap detik Donghae melesatkan 10peluru sekaligus.

**DUAAR... **Batu karang yang Donghae tembakan menjadi hancur lebur sekarang.

"Yeeaaah! ." Girang Donghae melihat hasil kerjanya. Dan, Kyuhyun pun kembali mendengus kesal.

"Yesung... bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menggangkat pedang ini." Melas Kyuhyun pada Yesung. karena disini hanya dirinya saja yang tidak bisa.

"Kyuhyun, kau bisa menggangkat pedang itu dengan mudah, Donghae juga kau tidak akan terpental. Dan, Kibum tangan mu tidak akan terbakar karena melesatkan anak panah itu. jika kalian semua memakai pakaian tempur kalian."

Dan, benar saja. Saat Kibum melihat tangan kanannya terlihat luka bakar yang cukup parah dan hebatnya Kibum tidak merasakan itu.

"Katakan 'pelindung ku datanglah.' " Perintah Yesung.

"Pelindung ku datanglah." Ucap Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Donghae bersamaan.

Sesuai perkataan Yesung. Tubuh Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kibum memancarkan cahaya terang dan saat cahaya itu menghilang. Mereka bertiga sudah memakai pakaian tempur dan terlihat sangat gagah sekali. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan sama dengan milik Yesung tadi, berwarna putih dan cream, jangan lupakan dibelakang pakaian mereka terdapat jubah seperti Superman. Dan, corak bajunya berbeda-beda dengan warna emas dan perak. (Pakaiannya seperti waktu Super Junior performance Superman di SmTown).

"Cobalah angkat pedang mu Kyuhyun." Dan kali ini Kyuhyun dapat menggangkat pedang itu dengan mudahnya. Menggibaskan ke kanan dan ke kiri layaknya seorang petarung.

"Hahhaha... Lihat aku." Bangga Kyuhyun saat berhasil menggangkat pedang besar peraknya.

"Cih... coba aku mau lihat apa kekuatan mu." Cibir Donghae.

"Benar, apa sangat kuat seperti kita." Tambah Kibum dengan smirknya.

"Hei... Yesung, bagaimana caranya." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Yesung pelan.

"Pusatkan pikiran mu dan cobalah tebas lautan itu dengan sekali tebasan." Mendengar perintah Yesung, Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi laut. Memposisikan pedang besarnya, konsentrasi, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan...

**Wuussttttt... **Lautan itu terbelah sepanjang 100meter dan kembali seperti semula kembali dalam hitungan waktu 10detik.

"Te-Terbelah." Ucap Donghae terbata saat melihat laut di depan matanya terbelah jadi dua.

"Bagaimana lebih hebat kan." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pamer." Sindir Kibum dan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah, itu kekuatan kalian. Kuat atau tidaknya, tergantung dari bagaimana kalian meningkatkan kekuatan kalian masing-masing. Dan, kekuatan kalian tadi baru 10%."

"Jadi, apa kalian siap bertarung dengan pemegang elemen itu." Tanya Yesung kepada ketiga namja yang sekarang sudah memakai pakaian petarungnya lengkap dengan senjatanya.

"KAMIII SIAAAPPP!." Jawab mereka serempak sambil menggangkat senjata masing-masing. Yesung yang melihat hanya dapat tertawa melihat bagaimana Donghae mencoba mengangkat tangan Kibum paksa agar mereka bertiga terlihat kompak.

"Lihat matahari terbit." Seru Donghae dan langsung mengajak Kibum untuk ke tepi laut bersama dengan Heebum tentunya, bermaksud untuk melihat matahari terbit lebih dekat. Meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun dibelakang berdua.

"Cincin itu... Apakah mungkin ?."

"Iya... untuk Guardian ke-empat, tapi aku belum tahu siapa orangnya."

Hening... Tidak ada percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Kau masih ingat tidak, waktu itu aku belum menyelesaikan kalimat ku. Kenapa aku bersedia membantu mu." Tanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang memandang namja berambut soft pink dari samping.

"Eng...Ya ?"

"Apa kau mau mendengar lanjutannya ?." Yesung mengganguk sambil membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"HEEII... KYUU... YESUUUNG KEMARILAAHH." Teriak Donghae kearah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Dan, Kyuhyun memberikan lambaian tangan sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan kesana sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalannya ke Yesung, mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Yesung dan membisikan sesuatu...

"Aku menyukai mu Yesung." Dan, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan kearah Kibum dan Donghae, meninggalkan Yesung yang mematung seorang diri. Bersamaan dengan matahari terbit memancarkan sinarnya, jantung Yesung berdebar-debar tidak normal untuk pertama kalinya dan apa ini wajahnya memanas.

Tiga Guardian sudah Yesung dapatkan. Siapakah Guardian ke-empat yang akan bergabung dengan mereka ? Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada Yesung ? Bagaimana dengan Yesung ?

Mampukah mereka membantu Yesung mengumpulkan jiwa pemegang elemen demi tujuan Yesung ?

.

.

Thanatos and Ker

Part 3

TBC

.

.

Ah... saya benar-benar minta maaf buat keterlambatan FF ini, disamping karena puasa. Dan, FF macam fantasy begini butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuatnya^^ bagi saya yang baru pemula ini. Saya benar-benar harus ber-imajinasi kuat. Semoga Chapter 3 ini memuaskan. Dan, tentunya ga pada bingung sama alurnya.

Terakhir saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak sama yang udah review kemarin di Chap 2:

NameKyusunglove – CloudSparkyuLove - yeseong – xelo – – oneheartforsuju – rikarika – cloudso4 – i'm the cutest sparkyu – kyutiesung – alinzajazky – Ye'Im Clouds – ErmaClouds13 – cassandraelf – ndadila – Xxx – Mylovvelyeye – Iu cloud'z kysungshipper – ajib4ff – JustCallMeAzi – AuraKim – ziefaa – purieCloudsYesungie – jeremy kim84 – lu gege –Harpaairiry – V – Dor4cloud – adi ayu septiyan – LittleCloud'Irizv – MeganLim – ryani clouds – Nakazawa Ryu – .18 – akusukayesung – sekarzane – KSfrvr – ZuoLiFen23 - hollla – Pusycat3 – Cho Sung Yeon – yesungie lover – jejelf kim -

Oke... segitu aja.

Kritik, saran dan pendapatnya jangan lupa.

**See You Next Story **

**Chapter 4**

**Kimmie**


End file.
